The Goddess of Fidelity
by catherinerd29
Summary: A story documenting the history of Loki and Sigyn. This story spans across the Marvel universe, and includes my own adaptations on mythology
1. Chapter 1

Groaning, I complained, "Mother, I don't see why we need to visit the Council. They're the ruling body of Vanaheim, why would they need to meet with a child who is only three and a half centuries old?"

My mother, Freya, snapped, "Sigyn, do not complain. This is very important."

Taken aback by my mother's rough tone, I allowed her to continue furiously yanking on my hair. Swinging my feet, I sighed and waited for the torture to end.

"There," Mother announced, stepping back. When I hopped off the stool, Mother held my hand and led me to the mirror. Tucking my hair behind my ears, she smiled, tapping her foot. "Who is that beautiful girl in the mirror?"

Gazing at myself, I frowned. I didn't think I was pretty, not like Mother was. I was scrawny, with eyes too big for my face and a mess of curly orange hair. In contrast, Mother was elegant, everything about her perfect. I had heard the whispers that rumoured Mother to be the most beautiful lady in the Nine Realms. No one could compare to her.

Ignoring Mother's compliment, I turned to face her. Gravely, I asked, "Mother, can you tell me what is so important?" I can see that you are concerned and upset, even though you are trying to conceal it."

Mother sighed. "Always to perceptive for your own good." She knelt down in front of me and took my by the shoulders. "Sigyn, darling, I cannot explain all at the moment, simply because I don't know what's going to happen. But I still need you to trust me."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. I don't like going into situations blindly.

Mother nodded as she approved of my appearance, and standing up, briskly walked out of our chambers. "Remember, conform to all social niceties," she reminded me.

Running to keep up with her, I nodded furiously. "Yes, of course Mother."

Stopping before the heavy oaken doors that heralded the room of the Vanir Council, Mother kissed me on the forehead. "Whatever happens, remember that your father, Nanna, Hnossa, Snotra, Lofn, Syn, Var, and I love you." Pushing open the doors, Mother motioned that I should enter, alone.

Frightened, I stared up at the Vanir Council. They sat on a raised platform on elaborately carved chairs in a half circle. The room itself was dark and stifling, covered in mahogany furniture and dark velvet. Looking up at the Council, I reviewed what I knew about them.

The Vanir Council is comprised of seven members, sent from the sevenn regions of Vanaheim. They were considered the best of the Vanir, and judging by the superior expressions on their faces, they knew it. I hated them instantly.

"Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, you are here because of a very important matter," Lady Rona, a stern, grey lady stated.

Lord Shan, a man with smooth black hair and slanted eyes, stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. "The Seer is dying. She has named her successor."

"Sigyn, you have a raw ability for the magical arts," Lord Racen, a frail old man, quavered. "You are the next Seer."

Lady Aethra, a tall woman with thick dark hair and a red strip of cloth tied over her eyes, announced, "You will be modest at all times, and cover your face with a veil so that none may see your features."

Lord Coril, a dark skinned man with a shaved head, said sonourously, "You will remain unmarried all of your life, and cut off all ties with those you love."

Lady Brin, an eternally sour old woman, croaked, "You will honour our people through the gift of song at the beginning and end of our lives."

Finally, Lord Faen, a burly man with blonde hair, rumbled, "You will see the past and the future in the servic of our people."

"This is a great undertaking that brings you honour and respect," Lady Aethra reminded me. "Do not fail."

Lord Racen wheezed, "Your preparation to become the Seer begins right now."

Shocked at this sudden announcement, I asked, "What about my family?"

"Family and love do not exist in your new life," Lord Faen told me with a trace of sympathy in his voice.

Pursing my lips, I nodded. I had to do this, clearly I had no choice. But it didn't mean I had to be happy about being the Seer.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, I closed the child's eyes. It was always a shame to sing at the death of one so young. They had so much potential.

Her younger brother, who by the looks of him was only two centuries old, lisped, "Seer, what happens to Keera now?"

Kneeling, I took his hands in mine. "Keera is going to Valhalla, little one."

His brown eyes wide, the boy asked me, "What is Valhalla?"

"It is the place where all the warriors go. It is a big place in the sky, full of everything anyone could ever want. Everyone there is happy, and nobody ever cries," I revealed to him, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"But Keera wasn't a warrior!" the child panicked.

Squeezing his hands gently, I reassured him, "Of course she was. Everyone fights at one time or another in their lives." Seeing that the boy wasn't completely convinced, I asked him a question. "Did Keera try to fight the illness and stay alive?"

Sucking his thumb, the child mumbled, "I think so."

"Then she fought for the best cause there is, the fight for a life, and went to Valhalla," I clarified.

Sniffling, the child toddled off and went to play in a corner. Standing up, I walked over to his mother, who was standing by the opening of the tent. "Thank you, Seer," the mother murmured.

Bobbing my head, I swept out of her animal skin tent. Blinking as I stepped into the weak sunlight, I allowed my gaze to sweep over the center of this small village. Children laughed as they raced around, with their mothers benevolently watching them as they did chores, while fathers patiently taught their sons the skills they needed to survive.

I watched them for a moment, then turned and walked out of the little settlement. Wherever I went, the cheerful roar of voices died down and people drew back from me. This is what I hated most about being the Seer. I imagined that wherever I walked, I brought the scent of death with me, and that's why people disliked me.

Reaching the edge of the village, I stood alone with a clear view of the busy center. As I took one last look at the settlement, a trickle of a vision slipped into my mind.

The village was a virtual ghost town. A few children huddled in the middle, scared and confused. I was gratified to see that the brother of Keera was among them. One man, armed with his bow and arrows, came out of tent and called them together. He pointed at the horizon, and together the survivors walked out of the village.

Opening my eyes, I sighed. When I was younger, I would have cried at the knowledge of all the deaths that were to come, but I had seen so many deaths in my time of being the Seer that I had become desensitized. Appearing beside me holding our horses' reins, Lord Shan murmured, "What do you see?"

I informed him, "Many people will be dead in a few months. A plague will sweep over this land."

"Any survivors?" Shan asked.

I stated, "A few. Children, and one man. They left to seek refuge in another town."

Shan turned away. These were his people, and it saddened him to learn of their future deaths. It was not exactly a surprise, though. Shan's region was the poorest of the regions in Vanaheim, with war and disease rife.

Pulling a blue cloak out of my saddlebag, I put it on. The deep hood obscured my face, so if my veil slipped while riding, no one would see my features. Mounting my chestnut mare as Shan mounted his grey stallion, I tugged on the reins. Clicking my tongue, I signalled for her to start out at a fast trot.

"Are you ready for the journey to Asgard?" Shan yelled at me.

I nodded. The Allfather had requested that the Council and the Seer to visit Asgard for the first time in centuries. So, naturally, we were going to heed his call.

"I dislike leaving the dead behind without someone to speed their way to the afterlife," I called out. "However, I will not lie, it excites me to see Asgard. I have heard many rumours of its beauty."

"You won't be disappointed," Shan shouted. "It is truly magnificent!"

"I look forward to my visit, then," I said flatly. Spurring my horse, Falla, I shot past Lord Shan. I raced towards Vanaheim's nerve center, my home, the Palace Vanir.


	3. Chapter 3

Reining Falla in, I murmured, "Woah, girl." Dismounting, I led her to her stall. Patting her sweat soaked flank, I instructed the stable boy coldly, "Take good care of her while I'm away."

Bowing, the stable boy scrambled to do as I asked. Picking up my skirts, I ducked into the side door that connected the stables to the Palace Vanir.

The Palace Vanir sat on a cliff overlooking the tumultuous ocean, the Vanalea. It was built of solid grey stone, with elaborate wooden carvings decorating the inside. It used to be the castle stronghold of my grandfather, Njord, until the Vanir Council peacefully assumed power. My family still lived here, so occasionally I could catch glimpses of my sisters or my parents. The palace was the only home I'd ever known.

Entering my chambers, I turned on my bath and scrambled out of my hot, dusty clothing. Diving into the cold water of my tub, I quickly washed myself. Drying my hair, I began preparing for my journey to Asgard.

There wasn't really much to do, though. I had packed my cases last night, so all I needed to do was throw on my favourite navy blue dress, lay a golden veil over my face, and join the Council, wherever they were.

Stumbling into the courtyard, I almost ran into Lady Brin. "Seer. How nice of you to join us," she cackled.

Curtsying, I wondered why the Vanir Council was milling about in the courtyard. Looking up at the sky, I reluctantly pondered aloud, "How do we get to Asgard?" I detested needing someone else's help.

"We ask Heimdall to let us in," Lord Faen chuckled.

As if waiting for that cue, a blinding light shot down from the sky and enveloped us. Exhilarated, I stared as galaxies whirled past us as we shot towards Asgard. The world around me seemed to be both expanding and contracting, time and space being twisted. Suddenly, I felt my body being thrown forward as the Bifrost spit me out into Asgard. Feeling my veil begin to slide, I clutched at it, yanking it back into place.

Hearing a grating noise, I turned and saw Heimdall, the Eternal Watcher, withdraw his sword from the mechanism that controlled the Bifrost. Stepping down from the platform that housed the mechanism for this task, Heimdall rumbled, "Welcome to Asgard, Council members. And of course, the Seer."

I smiled wryly. As much as people seemed to say that, eventually they would unintentionally allow me to fade into the background. Still, I responded politely, "I thank you for your courtesy, Heimdall."

Nodding as he acknowledged my statement, Heimdall announced, "The Allfather eagerly awaits your presence in the throne room."

Bowing, Lady Rona answered, "I look forward to seeing the Allfather face to face."

"As do I," the rest of us echoed.

Following the Vanir Council across the bridge, I marveled at the sight of Asgard. I felt dwarfed by the scale of everything. At home, everything was low and solid, rooted to the earth. Here, golden buildings leapt upwards, arcing towards the sky. Entering the palace, I stared at the sheer grandeur of everything. Asgard was truly the most prosperous of the Nine Realms.

I snapped back to reality as I heard a groaning noise. The gigantic doors that led to Odin's throne room were slowly swinging open. Hesitantly, I began walking down the long aisle that led to the Allfather's throne. Feeling a fluttering in my stomach, I desperately tried to keep it under control.

Reaching the end of the aisle, I got my first look at Odin. He wasn't as impressive as I thought he'd be, considering he was the Allfather.

"Allfather," the Council murmured, bowing or curtsying. I stated boldly at Odin, refusing to submit to his authority. He raised an eyebrow at my insubordination, but let it slide this time.

"The Vanir Council. It is gratifying to see you in person once again. It has been a long while," Odin stated gravely. "I see you have a new Seer," he remarked, shrewdly eyeing me.

Lord Racen beckoned me forward. "This is Sigyn Iwaldisdottir, my lord," he informed Odin.

"The daughter of Freya?" Odin asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "I would have assumed she would have the gift of magic instead of the Sight."

"My lord, you are correct," I told the Allfather. "I possess both the gift of the Sight, and the capability to perform the magic of my mother's people."

Nodding, Odin complimented me. "Both powerful gifts, but even more so combined."

I inclined my head, recognizing the merit of the Allfather's compliment.

Standing up, his staff in hand, Odin announced, "We are holding a feast in your honour tonight. I am sure you will all attend."

Murmuring our assent, we left the throne room. As we exited, eight servants came forward. The one who gently took my arm was a gentle, dark skinned girl with eyes like a deer.

"I am here to show you to your chambers," she murmured.

I gave her a dignified nod.

Still smiling, she led me to a room near the center of the palace. "Taking into consideration the customs of your people, we have closed the drapes to allow you to prepare for the feast," she informed me.

"I appreciate Asgard's concern," I remarked coldly. I swept into the room, closing the doors behind me. It was time to get ready for the banquet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, I stood in the middle of my temporary chambers. Slowly, I took off my veil and laid it on my bed. Sitting down at the vanity, I gazed at myself in the mirror. Stroking my cheek with three fingers, I frowned. My hair had darkened to auburn, my face had filled out so my eyes didn't dominate it anymore, and I had grown tall enough that I could be called slim instead of gangly, but I still wasn't beautiful. At least my mind was far more interesting than my features.

I got out my small store of cosmetics, already stored in the vanity by the servants. Humming, I carefully applied the cosmetics. I loved how I looked with makeup on. I could use and change my features so that I didn't look odd, just exotic.

Smiling, I quickly dressed in a gown that highlighted my slim figure. It was made of a soft fabric, and was gold until my ribcage, then black to the floor. A gold chain belt cinched in my waist. I then slipped golden shoes onto my feet, let my hair stay loose, and placed a sheer black veil over my face. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and hurried through the halls towards the feast.

Slipping into the busy hall, I searched for the reserved seat the Council had assured me would be there. I found it at the high table, next to a duchess. Quietly seating myself, I carefully ate the meal placed before me. No one conversed with me, but I was used to that. No one ever really took notice of me. Setting my utensils down as I finished my meal, I cast a disdainful eye over the intoxicated assembly around me.

One of the advantages of wearing a veil that I had discovered was that I could freely display my emotions without having to fear repercussions. And currently, the emotion that played across my face was disgust. Most of the men were roaring vulgar phrases and drinking too much ale while girls giggled as they flirted with them. Most of the maidens seemed to be competing for the attention of two men. One was tall and heavily muscled, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. The other man also had blonde hair, neatly arranged, and dark eyes, with an air of rougish charm. Wrinkling my nose, I slipped out of my seat and went in search of a more peaceful area.

Wandering through the dark halls, I lit a flame above my palm and peered into a dimly lit room. It was a library, one of my favourite places to be. Running my hands along the spines of the books, I randomly selected one, opened it, and read the first few pages to see if it interested me. It did, so I tucked it under my arm and continued down the shelves. Looking up, a volume that was bound in purple leather and had gold leaf detailing caught my eye. In vain, I cast an eye around for a stool, and finding none, decided to climb the wooden shelves to reach the book.

Setting the books I had already accumulated down, I put a foot of the first shelf. Finding that it held my weight, I continued climbing the shelves that separated me from the book I wanted. I stood on my tiptoes, and tried to pull the volume out from under the pile of tomes above it.

"You know, asking for assistance is often helpful in situations like this," an amused voice said behind me.

Startled, I lost my balance and fell to the ground, unfortunately bringing a large amount of books down on my head. Rubbing my skull, I stood up and boldly stared at the person who had startled me. My eyes darted over him, trying to gather information, realizing too late that my veil was not obstructing the view of my features.

I saw that he wasn't much older than me. He was tall, and well muscled, though not in an obvious way. His haor was as dark as a raven's wing, straight and dark. His green eyes sparkled with wit.

"Have you happened to see a veil?" I coldly asked.

"Could you mean this one?" The man held up my veil. "It floated down to the ground when you fell."

"That one is mine. Could you hand it to me?"

"Of course," the man drawled. In as stately a manner that I could achieve, I reached out for my veil, taking it from the man's hands and covered my face.

"Taking into consideration the veil, I assume you are the Vanir Seer?" the man questioned.

"That is correct," I answered politely.

"Then I must apologize for startling you," the man said charmingly.

Lifting my chin slightly, I sneered, "Yes, I suppose you must."

A smirk lifted the corners of the man's mouth. His smile matched with his lighthearted tone. "Then I am sorry that I was unfortunate enough to meet you. For shame, knocking down ancient manuscripts like that."

"I said I was sorry," I responded.

"No, you never did," the man reminded me.

I sighed. "Then I am sorry I knocked over some books and let you see my face. Were you scarred for life?"

"Yes, actually. Why did the Vanir make you cover your face? Were you dishonouring them by being hideous?" the man taunted.

Annoyed, I snapped, "Do not mock me. It is part of a Vanir custom, deeply rooted in our heritage."

"What, to cover up unattractive faces?" the man mocked.

"No, to have a Seer! I dream of our people's lives, the course a life will take, the future of those around me. I wield more power than you could imagine, because I could nudge people towards life or death, poverty or riches!"

"Hmm. Sounds dull. Because watching people whimper for your help to become wealthy seems extremely enjoyable," the man droned.

Putting my hands on my hips, I condescended, "The Seer is not allowed to reveal her knowledge to others."

"Unless it is for the good of the people as a whole or at the end of someone's lifetime," the man rattled off.

I gaped at him. He had just recited a piece of the oath I had taken the day I was officially named Seer. Wary, yet intruiged by this man who was unlike anyone I had ever met, I asked him, "What's your name?"

A half smile on his face, the man replied, "Loki." He then inquired, "And yours?"

"Sigyn," I said shortly. "Well, may we meet again, Loki. I did enjoy spending time with you," I told him sarcastically, picking up my books.

"Yes, yelling at someone is always a good way to bond," Loki said dryly, winking at me.

Snorting, I raised a hand in farewell and walked away. Loki was clever and witty, someone whose company I enjoyed, however irritating he could be. It could be useful to know him better.


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering, I took in the lone forest on Asgard. This is where I felt most at home, where it reminded me of Vanaheim the most. Rounding a tree, I raised an eyebrow as I saw Loki standing in a small clearing, a wolf's leash wrapped around his wrist.

"I thought I'd find you here," I told him, smirking.

"Am I really that predictable?" Loki asked, annoyed.

"Everyone is, for I have the power of the All Seeing Eye," I responded sarcastically.

Snorting in derision, Loki watching his wolf sniff at a tree root. He wondered aloud, "How did you know I would be here?"

"Well, when we met in the library last night, I assumed because you were in a room no one else was in that you disliked company. So I looked in the places no one comes to often. The library, the forest, perhaps your chambers, at a last resort."

Yanking the wolf's leash, Loki ambled towards me. "Well, Sigyn, as much as I dislike admitting it, you're a good liar."

I gave him a condescending smile. "I have to be." And it was true. I had been taught, even from my immediate family, that to know information was to hold power over others. I kept all I knew to myself, and when asked a question, a lie would naturally spring forward. Not a very good moral system, I suppose. But it was my life.

"And there's the truth of the matter," Loki murmured.

"By the way, I found some information on you, my lord." Stressing the last two words, I curtsied. "I learned that you are a magic user. I congratulate you. It comforts me to have another like me on this trip." I didn't use magic often, but when I did, I had to be careful. I wasn't supposed to know it. "Continuing on, it seems that you have a tongue of silver practiced in telling lies and have led many women on with it."

"I'm not as bad as Fandral," Loki pointed out.

I opened my mouth to say some scathing comment back, but instead winced and clutched my head. Inwardly, I groaned. Not a vision. Not now. My eyes opened, their irises pure gold. I collapsed to the ground, as if I were a marionette and my strings had been cut.

People screamed and ran as the buildings around them toppled. Fires raged everywhere. I looked to my left, and saw a shadowed figure in the distance, clutching a scepter, glowing blue light. Another figure, closer to me but hidden in the other's shadow, held the same scepter. When the larger figure moved, so did the smaller. I squinted at the smaller figure. He looked... familiar. Hearing a groaning noise, I tore my attention away from the figures. I looked up, and saw a huge, grey tower begin to fall. Seeing that it was going to hit me, I closed my eyes.

Gasping and shivering, I violently opened my eyes. Feeling something warm trickle down my lip, I gently wiped a finger across my mouth. Looking at the blood, I realized that I had bitten my bottom lip so hard that I had punctured the skin.

A snuffling noise emanated near my ear, and a warm tongue licked my cheek. Weakly laughing, I buried a hand in the wolf's fur. Feeling a cool sensation on my forehead, I switched my attention to Loki. He was kneeling beside me, a hand laid on my forehead. I inwardly sighed as I felt the extreme heat in my body recede, but instead of thanking him, stared irritably at Loki. "You have to stop taking off my veil."

Loki looked at me incredulously. "Do you not know what happened to you? Your skin grew so warm, you would have burned up without my help." Then, in an attempt I assume was to lighten the mood, he joked, "At least it gave me another chance to see that pretty face of yours."

I ignored his flirtatious statement and wrapped my arms around the wolf's neck. I couldn't let anyone get close to me. "What's his name?" I asked civilly, changing the subject.

"Fenrir. You're changing the subject."

"Yes, and...?"

"Nothing," Loki grinned.

"If it's nothing, then help me up and wipe that stupid grin off your face!" I snapped.

Gently, Loki lifted me off the ground and helped me stand. Taking a step forward, I felt my legs give way beneath me. Seeing that I was too weak to stand but too proud to ask for help, Loki lifted me up.

"Put me down. I can do it myself," I insisted.

Loki answered firmly, "No, you can't." He handed me my veil, which he had crumpled in his hand. Settling it over my face, I rigidly allowed him to carry me.

"We mustn't tell the Council about my condition," I impressed upon Loki. "They would pull me out of Asgard immediately. And I do not wish to end my trip prematurely."

"Because of the burning passion you have for me?" Loki smirked.

"If you're going to mock me, put me down," I ordered.

"I can't. You're an invalid," Loki argued.

"Put me down this instant, Loki Odinson!" I commanded, beating my fists against his chest.

Ignoring my protests, Loki continued carrying me, Fenrir loping at his side. As we neared the palace, he furtively looked around, and ducked into an alleyway. Pushing against a brick, Loki opened a door into the palace wall. I mutely wondered how many tunnels there were, just like this one. Imagine the information one could garner, and the uses it could have...

Taking a turn into a separate corridor, Loki stopped at a dead end, pressing an ear against the wall. Impatient, I hissed, "Put me down. I don't need your help."

"Shh," Loki answered.

Nodding, he pressed against the wall, and it swung open. We came out only a hallway away from my room, so I pushed against Loki's chest and squirmed out of his arms. Hitting the ground, I stood up, my legs wobbling. He watched, amused, as I tried to walk to my chambers.

I glared at him as he laughed. "What's so funny."

He tried to smother his chuckle, excusing himself by saying, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Angry, I resolved to walk by myself to my room. I shuffled towards the end of the hallway, it seeming longer than usual. I had almost reached the midway point when I felt Loki pick me up again. Crossing my arms, I scowled at him. "I was doing fine," I complained.

"Again, don't lie."

Crashing through my chamber doors, Loki set me down. He bent down, and kissed my hand. Winking, he smoothly told me, "I appreciated getting to know you better, Lady Sigyn. It was a lovely experience."

I rolled my eyes as he swept out of my chambers. As soon as he left, I closed the doors, and slid to the floor. My back against the door, I leaned my head back and contemplated my vision, and what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

A portal opened up in the sky, where bright day connected to dark space. Alien warriors poured through, wreaking havoc on the city below. All of the sudden, I felt my viewpoint change. I was now in the portal, watching the battle from a cold lump of rock.

"Little one. You shouldn't have come here," a deep voice chuckled. A face, with purple skin and glowing blue eyes, connected to a muscular body robed in navy and golden clothing, stepped forward. "It's not your time yet," he admonished.

Gasping, I sat up. I recognized that face. And I needed to know more about him. Fumbling around in the dark, I lit a candle by breathing out a spurt of flame, and wrapped myself in a night robe. Placing a black veil over my face while struggling not to pour candle wax on myself, I pushed my door open and quietly exited my room. Hoping no one would see me, I slunk through the halls, towards the one place that could help me.

Entering the library, I held the candle up as I walked down every bookcase, trying to find the section on fairytales. Not seeing it on the first floor, I went up the golden spiral staircase to the second floor. Once there, I continued my search the same way I had on the ground floor. Seeing a book lying, abandoned, on the floor, I picked it up. "The Maiden and the Biljesnipe," I read. Whipping my head around, I dashed down the shelf that the book had been lying in front of. The Maiden and the Biljesnipe was one of my favorite stories as a child, which meant that the rest of the fairytales had to be nearby. "Yes!" I exclaimed as my eyes fell upon a volume with a picture of an evil looking Jotun that lay haphazardly on a shelf. Crouching down, I scanned the spines of the books.

"Need any help?" Loki's voice inquired above me.

"Do you know your fairytales well?" I retorted, hiding my fright at having him sneak up on me.

Bending down by me, he confided, "Yes, actually."

"Good. What do you know about Thanos?" I interrogated, standing up so I could see him eye to eye.

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Asgard does not have a lot of information about him."

I sighed. "What else is to be expected?"

"Why do you need to know this?" Loki pressed.

I rebuffed his question with the simple answer, "I just do."

Quietly, Loki began working next to me. I shied away from his touch, shifting my position so I was out of arms' reach. "What are you doing here so late?" I inquired.

"Doing my own research," Loki replied shortly. "It also helps that I don't sleep much."

"I don't either. The burdens of my occupation, I suppose." I laughed dryly. "Nightmares, and the like."

"What of?" Loki inquired, snapping a book shut.

I closed my eyes. I didn't like remembering. "A battle. In a city. A race that looks like living dead bodies, if that makes any sense, are attacking them." I hunched my shoulders, stiffening my body. "And their master. I've seen his face before, in a story my mother used to read to me."

"So the city is being attacked by unicorns," Loki joked.

I corrected him, irritated by his lighthearted tone. "No, you idiot. Thanos."

Loki's face went slack. "You can't be serious. He's just a story. Thanos doesn't exist."

"Why do you think we're in the section for fairytales?" I asked, vaguely gesturing around me.

"This is a fool's errand!" Loki argued irritably.

"My visions have never been wrong. This battle will happen, I just don't know when," I snapped. "Are you still going to help me or not?"

Grumbling, Loki picked up another book. We worked in silence for some time, until Loki drew a slim novel from the shelf and flipped through it. "Is this what you want?" he called out.

Sliding over to him, I stared at the page that was open. "Thanos and Death," I read aloud.

"It seems to be a twisted love story," Loki imparted. "Thanos sends out his synthetic army, called the Chitauri, to conquer worlds. He then destroys said worlds in a continual attempt to win the love of Death."

"How foolish," I remarked neutrally, inwardly upset.

Ignoring my statement, Loki shelved the book. "There's your answer, Sigyn."

Still upset, I nodded and got up. Walking away, I stopped before I descended the staircase. "Loki?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"I appreciate your assistance," I said shortly. I hurried away before I could hear his response, not wanting to invite any form of intimacy. Slipping into my room, I sighed and tore off my veil. It was getting more stressful to be around Loki. He had a magnetic personality that I was drawn to, no matter how hard I tried.

In the end, I simply decided to go to sleep. I lay down, not bothering to draw the covers over me, closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. But to no avail. Hours later, as I tossed and turned, I finally gave up on the idea of sleep. The information Loki and I had discovered kept my mind racing, preventing sleep. So I opened an eye, squinting as the weak sunlight of dawn played across my face. I rolled out of bed, grabbed my blanket, draped it over my shoulders, and then placed my black veil over my face. Making sure no one was outside my door, I exited my chambers.

I padded down the halls, squeaking in distress as my bare feet touched the cold floor. Ducking out of a side door, I wove through the pristine streets of Asgard. Reaching the Bridge, I headed towards my destination.

I wasn't sure if Heimdall would still be at the Bifrost. I assumed so, since he was called the Eternal Watcher. And as I came closer to the doorway of the Bifrost, I could see that my guess was right.

Standing at the entrance of the Bifrost, Heimdall rumbled as I drew close, "Seer. Why do you visit at this early hour?"

Stopping before him, I drew the blanket closer around my shoulders. "I have some questions."

Drawing back, Heimdall allowed me to enter the Bifrost. "What might they be?"

Standing in the middle of the room, I warily eyed Heimdall. He was a hard person to read. Heimdall looked at me, waiting for me to ask my question. The silence stretched out for an uncomfortable period of time, until I abruptly asked, "What do you know of Thanos?"

Heimdall contemplated the question. Slowly, in a manner that showed the amount of thought he was investing in my inquiry, he replied, "He conquers worlds with his army of synthetic-"

Breaking in rudely, I waved my hand irritably. "Yes, yes. I have a mind devoted to other subjects outside of my occupation. I already checked the manuscripts in the library."

Heimdall raised his eyebrows. "I did not expect anything less of you, Sigyn."

I breathed in deeply, rubbing my eyes. "Accept my apologies, Heimdall. I just need answers."

Nodding his head to acknowledge my apology, Heimdall began again. "I do not know much about Thanos, but what I do know, I will tell you. Thanos was born on Titan, in the realm of Midgard, the son of A'Lars and Sul-San. He is afflicted with the Deviant Syndrome, which gives him his massive size and distinct skin. He is obsessed with death, is full of ambition, and is possesses an immense amount of power. If he is in one of your visions, it does not bode well."

Shivering, I walked to the edge of the room and stared out at the stars, musing, "Where is he?"

Heimdall stood next to me, his hands resting on the pommel of his sword and the point touching the ground. "He has remained in deep space for eons."

"Not for much longer," I warned Heimdall. "He is awakening."


	7. Chapter 7

Standing alone in the ballroom that was to commemorate my, as well as the Council's, return to Vanaheim, I craned my neck, watching the dancers swirl about.

"Looking for me?" Loki murmured in my ear, softly coming up behind me and laying his hands on my shoulders.

I quickly removed his hands, stepping away for good measure. "Kindly refrain from physical contact," I informed him coldly.

Loki smirked. "You say that, but I don't think you'll be able to resist my charms."

I brutally retorted, "What, like narcissism, self absorption, an inflated ego, and self preservation? Oh yes, all very attractive traits."

A hurt expression surfaced in Loki's eyes, and for a moment, I felt remorse for my harsh words. So I huffed out, "Fine. Would you like to dance."

A gentle smile spread across Loki's face. "It would be my honor."

I allowed him to place a hand on my waist, gingerly rested my hand on his shoulder, and entwined my other hand with his free one. At arms length, we joined the dancers, perfectly in time, everything executed with precision.

"This isn't how you dance." Loki rolled his eyes, and pulled me closer, so that we were chest to chest. I started in surprise, pulling away for a second, but Loki just took a step closer to me. I sighed, and allowed myself to not push him away.

We gracefully floated across the ballroom, a new fluidity infusing my steps.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki murmured gently.

I answered warmly, "Truthfully, yes."

Loki let go of me, and bowed at the waist. "Then my mission is complete."

I hesitated, then commanded him, "Don't leave. You are the one person here that I can hold an intelligent conversation with."

Loki's eyes twinkled. "Are you sure? I have heard that the Idiots Two, Thor, and Lady Sif hold stimulating conversations."

"About mundane topics that don't interest me," I said offhandedly. "It's beneath me to talk about lesser matters such as that."

"So you are one that revels in topics such as philosophy, history, and sociology?"

I smirked, "What else did you expect?" and wove my way through the crowd, expecting Loki to follow. I leaned up against a wall, and raised my eyebrows at him. "Go ahead, let me prove just how intelligent I am."

Loki gave me a crooked grin, and launched right away into his questions. "What do you think of Vanaheim as a political state?"

I narrowed my eyes, and clinically dissected my home. "There are fundamental flaws in the system. The presence of the formal royal family, for instance, lends revolutionaries figureheads. The poverty that is rapidly spreading because of droughts and illness is another destabilizing factor. Added to that, there is a disconnect with the Council and the people."

Loki mock applauded me. "An unaffectionate, calculating, cold, disconnected observation, Sigyn."

"What else do you expect from someone like me?" I replied bitterly.

"Something less like what I would have said." Loki drew closer to me, his shoulder brushing against mine.

Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable. I couldn't risk letting anyone get close to me, I couldn't endanger myself. Stepping away, I formally said my farewell. "Goodbye, Loki. Maybe I will see you again, one day." Turning my back on him, I hurridly walked away.

A thin and brittle hand grabbed my wrist. Lady Brin croaked in my ear, "What a charming young man you were talking to."

I twisted my wrist out of her grip. "The prince?"

She looked at me with her beady eyes. "Quite a handsome devil, don't you think?"

"I suppose so. However, his good looks are ruined by his irritable personality. He can be quite the nuisance."

Lady Brin cackled. "If he's such a nuisance, why do you spend so much time with him?"

I answered shortly, "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

Brin tapped the side of her nose. "Just remember your vows, Seer."

I hissed, "I forget nothing, Lady Brin." I spit out her title, loathing the fact that I had to address one of the people who had trapped me in this role by a title that placed her above me.

Lady Brin narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you now?"

I stared her down. "Yes. For example, we're supposed to be saying farewell to the Allfather and leaving for Vanaheim now." I whirled around and strode away, determined to ignore her.

I marched up and joined the Council, who were grouped around the Allfather. I stiffened, realizing I would have to face Loki, which I did not want to do after the spat Lady Brin and I had. I therefore resolved to be rigidly civil. Individually, each of us stepped forward and groveled before Odin prior to leaving for the Bifrost

I stepped forward and inclined my head. "Allfather, Queen Frigga, Princes Thor and Loki. I thank you for the courtesy you have shown me during my brief stay here."

"It was our pleasure, Seer," Frigga replied sweetly.

Without missing a beat, Loki smoothly offered, "Allow me to escort you to the Bifrost and continue Asgard's show of courtesy, Lady Sigyn."

"It would be rude not to, so I suppose I am forced to accept your offer." I laid my hand on his proffered arm.

Once again, I inclined my head towards the royals, and walked away in a stately manner. As soon as I had left the palace, I let go of Loki's arm and began striding towards the Bifrost. As I entered, the Council drew back, probably sensing my mood. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot irritably. If I was to leave, it might as well be sooner than later.

Heimdall placed his sword into the mechanism that controlled the Bifrost as we gathered in front of the portal. One by one, each Council member was swept away, until I was the only one left.

I took a deep breath, and was about to step into the Bifrost when Loki grabbed my hand. He gallantly bent over and kissed it. "Farewell, Lady Sigyn. I look forward to the next time I see you."

I bit my lip, and then asked, "If we are now acquaintances, which I believe we are, may I call you something?"

Loki smirked. "It depends."

I smiled wryly. "Farewell, Liesmith." I stepped closer to the Bifrost, raising my hand in farewell. Loki smiled, and then I was rudely jerked away.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in my bedroom, the warm, dry air of Vanaheim summers drifting in through my open window, singing softly. The familiar chirping of insects punctuated the dusky night as I braided my hair.

"You have a lovely voice, you know," a familiar voice drawled.

Gasping, I whirled around, my heart pounding in my chest. Loki was standing on the windowsill, leaning against the frame. "You bastard! I'm in my nightgown!" I whispered.

Loki's eyes flickered over my frame. "Nothing wrong with that."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I conducted my own observations. Plates of gold armor, daggers, hunting boots, dark clothing. "You're hunting something," I guessed.

Loki smirked. "Correct. We need your help."

I tilted my head slightly as I considered his offer. It didn't take me long to decide. "Alright. Just... get out of my room. I need to change."

Loki offered me a sly grin. "Of course." He straightened, turned, and blithely walked off the windowsill.

I darted to my closet and rifled around. "Where is it?" I muttered. Seeing a glint of silver, I grabbed it and pulled out one of my guard braces. Pulling out all the pieces of armor I considered essential, I set them on my bed. I dressed in a tight black shirt and trousers, then put on my necessary armor. Lastly, I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, slid my helmet on, and covered my hands with my gauntlets. Grabbing my long sword and my unique dagger, which had two blades attached to one hilt, I leaned over the windowsill. "I'm coming down!"

Thor, Loki, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg scrambled away from the spot beneath my window. I sheathed my sword, and put my dagger into my mouth, clenching my teeth around it. I swung over my windowsill, hanging onto the wall with one hand. I dropped, and landed on the grass. Straightening, I removed my dagger from my mouth and flashed everyone a grim smile.

"What do you need me for?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Thor shrugged. "It was Loki's suggestion."

I looked at Loki. "Loki?"

"You have lived in Vanaheim all your life, so you must know the terrain very well. Which happens to be handy in case of a quick escape. You are an exceptionally trained warrior, also helpful."

I replied snarkily, "Thank you for that wonderful explanation of why I happen to be of use."

Thor clapped his hands, ignoring my sarcasm. "Let us be off, friends! Lady Sigyn, lead the way."

I set off at a quick pace, Loki walking next to me. "Information, Liesmith. What are we hunting, where, why."

Loki rattled off, "A large serpent named Jormungand, on the outskirts of a forest to the near west of the palace, because Thor felt like it."

"Mmm. Helpful."

There was an awkward silence between us for a moment, until Loki asked, "What has happened to you since we parted?"

I laughed. "A foolish guard named Theoric professed that he loved me and begged me to run away with him. Clearly I did not reciprocate his feelings." Then, sobering, I added, "More seriously, the tension has risen among the citizens of Vanaheim. I believe some minorities to be very unhappy. But enough about me, what of you?"

Brazenly, Loki told me, "A few more affairs, a quick jaunt to Midgard, rescuing my brother from idiotic situations. The usual."

At the mention of other women, my stomach twisted. I quickly fought down my unruly emotion before I could name it, and calmly answered, "How worthy those events were to take up your time."

Loki squirmed, and I smiled at his discomfort from my ribbing. He quickly recovered, inquiring, "What do you know of Jormungand? As a native of Vanaheim, you must know something."

I turned right, cutting deep into the forest. Behind me I could hear the quick, efficient steps of Sif, the blundering, heavy tread of Thor and Volstagg, and the rapid, noisy pace of Fandral.

"Answer the question," Loki urged.

I offered him a twisted smile, and gave him all the information I knew. "He has tough scales that are difficult to cut through on most of his body, but on his underbelly, a slim, unprotected stripe follows the length of body. His favorite method of killing is strangulation. He is large, though the writings do not specify a size. Jormungand is deadly, and he is clever. Do not underestimate him."

As I had been speaking, my voice had sunk to a whisper. We were nearing the serpent's home. Stopping, I turned to face the Warriors Two, Thor, and Lady Sif and quickly relayed the same information I had given Loki. I then warned them, "We are nearing the lair of Jormungand. Try to be as quiet as possible."

They all nodded, and I proceeded forward. Slowly, the forest thinned, and we caught a glimpse of orange dirt that heralded the vast plains. I stopped abruptly, and pointed at the large cave, dug into a plateau, that served as Jormungand's home.

"There it is," I stated, masking my fear by casually leaning against a tree. "Go right ahead."

"Will you not accompany us?" Thor pleaded.

I smirked, "And risk my own neck? No. I will only join in if you are in dire need."

Loki told the group, leaning against the tree opposite me, "My rule still applies."

Thor nodded, and Fandral shot us a rakish smile, before they set off with Volstagg. Sif turned to give me a disappointed look, then followed her friends.  
Loki watched them, head held high, as I gazed under half closed eyelids. "You realize they are going to need us soon, don't you?"

I sighed, letting my head drop towards the ground. "I am well aware of the fact."

A hissing noise emanated from the cave, and I watched a giant, aquamarine serpent slither out of it. I couldn't help letting a small gasp escape. Jormungand was easily thirty feet tall, with a width of twelve feet. He was massive.

I spat out, "The idiots," and began running towards the battle. Already, there was clearly little hope of victory. Gritting my teeth, I could feel every nerve in my body screaming to run away, and ever muscle itching to do so. Instead, I picked up speed, trying to reach the conflict even sooner.

I joined Fandral on the left side of the monster, Loki joining Sif on the right. "Nice of you to join us!" Fandral shouted.

"My pleasure," I yelled grimly. "Now let's slay this son of a bitch."

Fandral laughed, and I grit my teeth in preparation for what was to come. I went into autopilot, letting muscle memory control my actions as we tried to kill the giant snake. But it seemed like a futile battle.

Coming to the front of Jormungand's body, I tried to land a blow when the snake lowered his head and stared at me. I was mesmerized by the sight of his midnight black eyes.

The snake hissed a laugh. "Oh, little one. If only you had been a little more selfish. Maybe this would never have come to pass." A hideous smile spread across his face. The serpent drew close to my body, his fangs ready to pierce my skin.

As if in a dream, I heard Loki cry out and throw his dagger. But it was too late. I felt Jormungand's fangs nick my skin, before the snake reared up, hit by Loki's dagger in the heart. Jormungand gurgled, blood spurting from his body. I could only stare upwards, rooted to the ground by the serpent's trance.

"Sigyn!" Loki's cry reverberated around my conscience, and I woke up to see the serpent falling me. A force tackled me before the snake crushed me, pushing me out of harm's way. I tumbled to the ground.

Loki looked down at me. "Are you alright?" he asked me, concerned.

"Yes," I answered, dazed.

Loki scrambled up, and held out a hand. I took it, allowing him to pull me up.

"Let's go," I muttered, setting off. As I walked, my movements became uncoordinated and sporadic. Everything around me becoming blurred and indistinct. I tripped over a tree root, and lay on the ground, unwilling and unable to move.

"You have all the grace of a cat, do you not?" Volstagg chuckled.

I tried to respond scathingly, but I couldn't. I struggled to even stand up by grasping on to the tree, and as soon as I let go, I fell forwards, into Loki's arms. I looked down at my own arm, and stared at a small cut on my shoulder where a drop of glistening black rested."Poison," I gasped.

Concerned, Loki lifted me up. The world was starting to blur, becoming an indistinct jumble of noises and feelings. My vision and hearing faded in and out.

"We don't have time for that!" Loki snapped.

"Her people," Thor rumbled, nervously toying with Mjolnir.

"We have the proper care," Sif stated, crossing her arms.

"We are agreed?" Loki asked.

A bright light from the sky that I faintly remembered swept me up.

I heard Heimdall, as if I was underwater, rumble, "Get her to the infirmary, now!"

I was frightened, uncertain of the what was around me. The world faded from my senses, sight leaving last. I stared at my fist, which hung limply by my side.


	9. Chapter 9

I screamed as a blinding light ripped through my senses. Something was ripping apart my soul, twisting my nerves like string. It was wrong, it was so wrong. Something wasn't right, something was being manipulated that shouldn't have. My mind was being toyed with. A wrenching pain pulled me to the edge. My spine arced, and I keened, a high, inhuman noise.

My body bucked up and down, crashing against solid objects. I was screaming, my voice hoarse. Voices yelled, and hands grabbed me, trying to restrain me.

A heavy hand pressed against my lower ribs. I slammed my head against whatever I was laying against, and everything went black.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open. Squinting, I looked up at the golden walls and the ceiling, which emmitted a soft light.

"You're finally awake," Loki's weary voice said next to me.

I stiffened.

"You've been asleep for a few days," Loki explained.

I gingerly turned my head to look at him. "How long have you been awake?" I asked, noting the dark circles underneath Loki's eyes.

A crooked smile graced his face. "A while."

"What happened while I was disabled?"

Loki looked at me. "Some... changes."

"What is it!" I panicked. What if poison had permantly burned my skin? What if I had scales? What if I had turned pitch black? What if I was horrifically scarred?

"You might want to check in a mirror."

I tried to stand up, wobbling as I did so. Loki rushed to help me, and supported me as I walked to the circular mirror in the room. I stared in disbelief at my eyes. The irises were a pure, deep gold. "You have got to be kidding me," I breathed out.

"That's not all," Loki informed me.

I frantically looked over the rest of my body, patted my nose, and finally checked my ears, hidden by my curly mane. My fingers slowly traced over the pointed tips. Just to make sure I wasn't crazy, I tucked my hair behind my ears and stared at them.

"What did Jormungand do to me?" I whispered. I cast around for a piece of dusty information I had learned in my extensive learning, and latched onto an old fable I had dismissed as a falsehood. "No," I gasped.

"What?" Loki pressed.

"There was a story that I never believed. It said the Jormungand's sire was a powerful sorcerer, and Jormungand inherited an ability to move through time from his father."

Loki scoffed. "That's ridiculous."

"Do not be so sceptical, Liesmith. I think it might be true."

Loki crossed his arms and leaned back. "Let me hear your explanation."

I bit my lip, which I always did when deep in thought or nervous, and tried to marshal my wits. "There are stories of people going out to fight Jormungand. Some never returned, but others managed to stagger back to their home to die. When I was very small, barely four centuries old, I was brought to the deathbed of one of these men. I witnessed his last moments in this Realm. As he lay dying, screaming in pain, something very odd happened. His form began changing, shifting into an elf of the old days."

"That doesn't prove anything," Loki said sceptically.

"No, you don't understand. Try and think about it for a moment, idiot," I encouraged. "Thousands of years ago, before the Vanir lost the war with Asgard, and witu it our heritage, we had the form of elves. Tall, lithe, with pointed ears and magic in our blood. The man I saw dying, he contorted into something in between the Vanir and the Elves."

Loki tilted his head. "Are you suggesting that Jormungand can toy indirectly with the past?"

"Preposterous, I know. But it's the only thing I can think of. And there is more proof than just the odd deaths. When Ragnarok comes, the legends say Thor will slay and be slayed by the serpent Jormungand. But Jormungand is dead, so how can he be at the end of the world?"

Loki pursed his lips. "I'm still sceptical, but it is a valid theory."

I nodded my head, and accepted his shaky approval. "I thought you'd see reason." I paused, then looked around me. Clearly I was in Asgard, but when was I finally going to leave Loki behind? I felt like some unseen force was constantly making our paths cross. "How long am I to stay here?"

"The Council thinks it is a good idea for you to stay here, in Asgard, until you are fully healed," Loki informed me.

"Their one g-". My legs crumpled beneath me, and I hit the ground, yelping in pain as my chin smashed against the floor.

"The medic said that might happen," Loki mused.

I seethed, "Oh, and you couldn't have told me earlier, before I got out of bed?!"

"I thought you might have wanted to view your changed features," Loki shrugged, reaching down and picking me up.

"Thanks for nothing, Loki Odinson," I hissed as he dumped me unceremoniously back onto the bed.

"My pleasure."

"How long is it going to take me to recover so I can kick your ass?" I growled.

Loki recoiled in mock horror. "Sigyn! Language!" Then, his tone sobering, he told me, "Probably three weeks, at most."

I sighed. "What a pity that such a long time separates me from my revenge."

"Not in my mind," Loki quipped.

I snorted, unsuccessfully trying to stifle it. "You amuse me, Liesmith."

Loki tilted his head. "Why Liesmith?"

I shrugged. "Why not? I think it fits you quite well, actually. An inventor of half truths, the smith of lies. I like it, it's poetical."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "The inventor of lies was the trait you picked for my pet name? I have so many other good qualities!"

"Of course you do, but you can debate that with the Seer later," a new voice butted in. "You must not expend her energy so." A stately woman, with grey hair pulled into a tight bun, glided to my side. Laying a hand on my forehead, she smiled. "You're doing better, and it's gratifying to see you up."

I nodded, not really listening to her.

She looked at Loki again, and snapped, "What did I just tell you? Does the Prince of Asgard not have ears?"

Loki grinned jauntily, winked at the healer, and strolled out of the room.

The healer sighed. "Thank goodness he's gone. Prince Loki needed to, he barely slept in the past three days. He was very concerned about you."

This piqued my interest. "Really? I didn't know he cared that much."

"Oh, yes. He was very attentive," the woman revealed.

I blushed.

"Now, you're on the road to recovery, but here are some things you need to do..."

I tuned her out, occasionally nodding to make her think I was listening.

"Now I will leave you, but if you have need of anything, Lady Sigyn, simply call for one of the attendants."

"Thank you," I murmured. I shifted my body to find a more comfortable position, and closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"I cannot believe you would do something so idiotic!" Lady Rona snapped. Of course _she _was the one the Council sent to reprimand me.

I argued, "They asked for my help, and I could not allow potential heirs to Asgard's throne walk into danger without any information on what they were facing!"

"Those idiotic children should have known what they were getting into. They didn't need your help."

"Clearly they did, Thor didn't really know what he was leading his companions into!" My softened, and I explained, "I couldn't let them die."

"Their deaths would have been tragic, yours would have been catastrophic. All of Vanaheim's history, gone in the blink of an eye," Lady Rona said callously.

"But-." I sighed, seeing the glare she shot me. This was going nowhere. I bowed my head, and bit my tongue. Debating about this wouldn't help the situation. I just had to shut up, let her rail, and recieve my punishment.

"What I don't understand is why you hold their lives so dear. You have never formed any attachment of the sort with anyone else. Who asked you to help them?" Lady Rona asked sharply.

Taken aback, I answered, "Loki."

"I should have known. Lady Brin told me about your affection for him," Lady Rona murmured, almost to herself. Straightening, she seethed, "This goes against everything we have taught you. Romantic attachments are strictly prohibited."

"He is simply an acquaintance," I told her softly.

But Lady Rona kept going, working herself into a frenzy. "But no, you throw years of tradition away! And for what? The silly belief that you love this man, whom you barely know!" Whirling, she hissed, "You are a vain, ignorant, stupid, selfish girl." Her hand rose up, and struck me across the cheek.

I clenched my jaw, unwilling to cry out in pain. Again, I was thankful for my veil, which did not allow Lady Rona to see the tears welling up in my eyes.

Realizing what she had done, Lady Rona drew back, and staring at her hand, said sternly, "You will be confined in your chambers in Asgard until you we return to Vanaheim later today." She whirled around, and strode out of the room.

Two guards came in as she walked out, and gently took my by the arms. I mutely allowed them to lead me to my chambers. I stared at the door as a young guard, probably fresh out of training, carefully closed and locked it. After a few seconds, I saw a ripple of color out of the corner of my eye, and turned around.

"Serves you right," Loki told me, casually reading a book. "You shouldn't have come with us."

I scowled at him. "Sympathy is the usual reaction, especially when somebody risked their lives for your sorry butt."

"I'm not going to soothe you. What do you want me to say? Oh, poor Sigyn, I'm sorry your stupidity caused you inconveniences?"

"I don't know, maybe!" I flopped onto my bed. "I just want to get out of this room. I don't want to be locked up in here like a naughty child. Why can't I leave?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are an insufferable being and to let you out would be a crime against the Aesir," Loki suggested dryly, turning another page in his book.

"You're no help," I sighed. "You're not even supposed to be here."

Loki smirked. "Don't worry, princess. I never was." Slowly, he faded away, melting into a green light, but even that disappeared. I was left alone.

"Dammit," I cursed. As obnoxious as Loki he could be, at least he made me feel like part of something, like I wasn't alone. With nothing else to do, I grabbed a hefty looking volume off of the nearby bookshelf. I opened it to a random page, and started reading.

"The demons of Muspelheim commonly disguise themselves as humans to breed, as they are only fertile once every three centuries," the book droned. It then went into a long and boring explanation about their genealogy, and anatomy, and blah blah blah, dull dull dull, BORING! I groaned, and dropped the tome on the floor, then kicked it a short distance away from me.

I collapsed on the bed, and closed my eyes. I exhaled, letting a spurt of fire shoot out of my nose. I opened my eyes, and winced when I saw the slightly charred ceiling. Oops. But hey, I was bored and more than a little bit annoyed, and those two qualities did not mix well. I must have not remembered to shut off my emotions from my magic.

I sighed, and wiggled around on the bed. I had tried to entertain myself, and failed miserably. But there was always one thing, at the end of the day, that made me smile. Exasperating the Council. I hadn't done it in ages, and now seemed like the best time in a long time.

"Where's an annoying, smarmy, witty, ATTRACTIVE Aesir when you really need him?" I complained, raising my voice. "You know, someone like Loki?" I giggled, imagining the Council's face when the guards reported what I had said.

"Did I hear you calling for me?" a familiar, smooth voice said in my ear, warm breath tickling it.

"Njord's beard!" I gasped. I nearly fell off of the bed, I tried to turn so quickly, but Loki grabbed me by the wrists, an amused smile on his face. "How? You were here, but that was an illusion, and... oh gods." My face heated up. He had most definitely heard me. There was merciless teasing in my near future.

Loki chuckled. "So you think I'm attractive?"

Just as I had predicted. "No. You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny."

"I'm taller than you."

"You're shorter than Thor."

The smile dropped off of Loki's face, but it was quickly plastered back on. "I'm taller than everyone but Thor," he pointed out.

I let a little snort escape. "Perhaps my logic was flawed."

"I am certain it was not flawed, but 99.99% wrong."

"What's that .1%?" I asked, nearly certain of the answer.

"Why, Thor, of course."

I let out a high pitched laugh, then clapped a hand over my mouth. That was too loud.

"Seer? Are you alright?" a nasal voice queried from outside.

"Yes, yes. I... ah, was remembering something quite humorous that happened yesterday," I said hastily, turning towards the doorway.

Loki snorted.

"Are you sure?" an older, gruffer voice inquired. "It sounds like there is someone in their with you, and Lady Rona made it very clear that no one was to be permitted inside."

"No, it's just me. I am just going through the traditional songs of the dead. They require many tone changes, you know," I informed the guards smoothly, recovering from my initial surprise.

I was usually convincing when I lied, and this time was no different. "Oh, I see," the nasal voice returned. "Sorry to bother you, my lady."

"No trouble at all. It's an easy mistake to make."

There was silence, and I sighed in relief. I turned back to Loki, only to see him doubled over, suppressing his laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"They require many tone changes, you know," he warbled in a high voice, before breaking down into silent laughter.

I rolled my eyes again. "It was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

"Our guards must be more foolish than I realized, if they believed that hogwash," Loki chuckled.

"Or maybe I'm a brilliant liar," I proclaimed haughtily.

"No, I don't think that's it." There was an impatient rap on the door, and Loki winked at me. "I think I'll leave you to practice and improve your falsehoods, my lady." He smiled, and leapt out of the window. I gasped, and rushed over, only to see him hanging onto the window below mine.

"Sigyn! Answer the door next time I knock. What are you even doing over there, gazing out of the window?" Lady Rona snapped, barging into my chambers.

"Just enjoying the view," I replied neutrally, making a face at Loki.

"You can do that in Vanaheim. Right now, we're leaving," she commanded impatiently.

I followed her out, softly closing the door behind me and nodding at the two guards. As we headed towards the Bifrost, I decided it was in my best interest not to speak, as she was obviously in a foul mood. In a few tension filled minutes, we were whipped away from Asgard, and wrapped in the rainbow that was the Bifrost.

As soon as we hit the familiar red soil of Vanaheim, Lady Rona told me shortly, "Retire to your chambers."

I nodded, showing that I recognized her order, but contorted my face under the veil.

Lady Rona nodded as well, and strode off. I quickly retreated my chambers, my only sanctuary in the Nine Realms.

I loved my room. It was small, compared to those of Asgard, but bright, with wall to wall windows. I had a plush, white bed, a small oaken wardrobe, and an oaken desk, with bookshelves filling an entire wall. It had everything I wanted.

I discarded my veil, and looked curiously at a small white envelope that was on my desk. I was sure that it had not been there the last time I was here. I picked it up, and turned it over. No identification of any kind. I grabbed a small knife from a desk drawer, and slit the envelope open. Inside was a single sheet of paper folded over once.

I took it out, and raised my eyebrows as I revealed the contents. It was short, messy, and to the point.

Tomorrow night at 11:00. Jormungand's plateau.  
It was signed, Loki

I smiled, and tucked an errant piece of hair behind my ear. I would be there. He knew I would.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, don't forget that you're to be present at the burial of Count Rano in two days," Lord Faen reminded me, twiddling his thick fingers.

"How could I?" I snapped. "You have been telling me so nonstop since yesterday."

"Remember your place, Seer," Faen admonished, his eyes narrowing and shrinking into his face.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge. Not having a full night's sleep for a fortnight is starting to take its toll."

Lord Faen's voice softened. Shaking a strand of his greying, though still mostly blonde hair out of his eyes, he peered thoughtfully at me as he spoke. "I know that you have been pushed to your limit in the past few weeks, but please keep at least a mildly good humor for the next few days."

"Yes, Councilman. Thank you for understanding." I stood up, and backed out of the room, as it was severely improper to turn my back to someone who outranked me. The guards closed the door, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Just two more days, and then I could get all the sleep I wanted. At least I hoped. As I walked back to my chambers, where I spent most of my time after the Asgard incidents, I drew the curious and awed stares of those new to court, the neutral expression of the experienced nobility, and one or two disdainful looks from some of the ladies. I could their whispering increase as I walked by, and snatches of conversation.

"...disgraced, that's why she's..."

"...dreadful prince, what a rascal..."

"...probably had an affair with..."

"...I suppose she's dreadfully unattractive, maybe all..."

"...Lady Brin told me..."

These were just words, they could not hurt me. After years at court, I had grown accustomed to it. Those rumors were nothing, being traded in and forgotten for new ones constantly. I would weather out this storm of , as I had done before. I just wish I had something to alleviate my repetitive, mournful routine. My visits with Loki had helped, but recently, I had been unable to go. My duties had interfered, for the region of Arbol has been quite... busy, in my line of work.

There are three main regions of Vanaheim: Mar, Terrin, and Arbol. Mar was the narrow strip of rocky land that was in between the sea and the forest. The people there lived off of the sea, their tan skin and salt worn hair a testimony to their trade. Fishing was a consistent business, but did not come without risks, for there are large creatures that roam the deep seas. For the first four months of the year, I served as their Seer, fulfilling the rituals that tradition demanded.

Terrin was the largest region, and the home to the least amount of people. It was the flatland, where rust colored dust stained everything. The people who lived there were swarthy and sturdy, using everything they could find in their natural surroundings to survive in their harsh homeland. Resources were scarce, so people existed mainly in tightly knit, small communities, that were usually nomadic. For the middle four months of the year, I was their Seer.

Arbol was the name given to the swathe of forest that bordered the region of Mar, encompassing the edge of Terrin on three sides. Villages were usually deep in the forest, requiring at least a day's travel from the Palace Vanir. It was easily the most prosperous region of Vanaheim, with the large, dark evergreens providing materials for their homes, a constant supply of wood that were considered their taxes, and the dark forest lured in prey for the people of Arbol to eat. For the last four months of the year, I served them as their Seer. This year, a number of deaths happened in the deepest part of the forest, either the day before or the day I was supposed to meet Loki. Consequently, I hadn't been able to see him. But I had a duty that I was bound to. But today, if I was really lucky, I could go see him.

I shut the doors of my bedroom rather loudly, and sat down on the chair haphazardly tucked into the desk. Bending down, I opened a small drawer, close to the bottom of the structure, and pulled out a thin piece of paper, which I had received two nights ago. On it scrawled a date and time in Loki's handwriting. I smiled, seeing it, then sighed. I should not have kept it this long. It was dangerous. So with a wry, slightly bitter smile on my face, I crumpled the paper into a ball, and burned it. When a mound of ashes rested in my hand, I clenched it, extinguishing the flame. A knock on the door startled me, and I ran to the window, dumping the evidence. When the wind had blown the remnants of the letter away, I brushed my hands against my skirt, and called out, "Yes?"

"It's a servant, Seer," one of the guards permanently stationed outside of my room responded. "He says he bears a letter from the heir of Count Rano concerning the ceremonies."

"Send him in," I sighed.

The door opened, and the servant in question came in. He was rather short, with curly brown hair, and a flaring nose. He shuffled in, his head bowed, holding out a letter. I stepped forward to take it as the guards closed the door, but as soon as I had grasped the letter, the servant looked up. Mischievous green eyes met my golden ones.

Loki winked, and straightened, regaining his height. Taking his wig off of his head, he swept into a low bow. "You didn't come to me, so I came to you." He smiled expectantly, waiting for a prize.

I slapped him across the face.

"I expected more gratitude than that," Loki muttered, brushing his fingers along his cheek.

"How did you get here?" I hissed.

"Disguise. I don't mean to boast, but if I really wanted to, I could fool my brother into thinking I was his own mother," Loki proclaimed, sticking out his chest slightly.

"Do you know how risky that was!" I seethed. "If you had failed, I would probably be clapped in chains and left in a cell to _rot_, if I was lucky."

"I hadn't seen you in a while," Loki murmured. "Figured that I should just check to make sure you were alright."

I softened. "Sorry, I'm just tightly wound. I've been really busy, but I have the time to come tonight." My hands began to get sweaty, my brain short circuiting. I lost total control of myself when I was with him. It was intoxicating, having somebody mess with your body and your mind like that, but also slightly terrifying.

"The usual place?"

"I was thinking about the coast, actually. There is a secluded spot not far from the plateau. If you arrive facing the forest, go east from there. I'll find you."

"I eagerly await our meeting under the cover of night," Loki told me flirtatiously.

"As do I," I stammered. "Now, go. You can't stay here long. People might think we're... up to something."

"Now, we wouldn't want to stain your spotless reputation, would we?" Loki teased. Donning his wig once again, and slouching over, Loki smiled at me, before regaining his appearance of a servant. I opened the door for him, and he backed out, groveling before me.

Underneath my veil, I flushed, not sure how to react. It was odd, seeing him like this. Unnatural. I settled for bobbing my head, and shutting the doors, which shut him out. I clenched the letter in my hand, nails digging into my palm. If somebody recognized him... it wouldn't be good for either of us. I just had to pray he was as good with disguises as he claimed.

Slamming the letter onto the desk, I ferociously smoothed it out, taking out my nerves and worry and anger and frustration onto it. After I had practically restored it to its original state, I sighed, and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. There was nothing on it. I laughed dryly, and burned the envelope, letting the ash drift onto the floor. The piece of paper soon met a similar demise.

The next few hours passed agonizingly slowly, the seconds inching along. I tried to focus of my task, writing a testimony to all that Count Rano had done in his life. Of course it could only be the good things, so I had to omit all the 'improper' bits that I gleaned from my visions about him, like the time he had five mistresses, or his illegitimate daughter left to die, but had survived and grown to become Lady Aëthra, or how he kept certain taxes for himself, etc. There was just so much corruption in the world around me.

I surfaced out of a vision of Count Rano promising his little brother that they would play later, and sighed, rubbing my forehead. Seeing that child, and connecting it to the wrinkled old man I had seen a few months before his death was difficult. They were like two entirely different people. I moaned, a pounding headache lurking behind my temples. All I got for going through the trouble of sifting through Count Rano's life, which was no easy task, was a nod of approval from the Council, a headache, a cramp in my writing hand, and too many secrets than one person should know.

Glancing out of the window at the dark sky, I leapt from my chair. Finally, it was time to go. I jammed my quill into the ink pot, gladly abandoning it, and shoved my sword through the handles of my door, hoping, once again, that this measure was unneeded. However, in the palace, it never hurt to be careful. My life was rigidly controlled, but even I could sense the underground battle of politics raging in Vanaheim. Precautions were always necessary. The last three times I had gone to meet Loki, nothing had happened, but the very first time I had left the castle, someone had knocked on my door, looking for me. I had feigned ignorance of their calling, claiming that I was fast asleep, but it taught me that I always had to be prepared, since what I was doing put myself and those few people I cared about at risk.

Not looking back, I ran to the window, and jumped out of it, landing heavily on my ankles. I fell onto my bottom, loosing my footing, and slid down the precarious hill on which the Palace Vanir perched. I rolled onto the bottom, a tiny cut on the corner of my mouth, pebbles tangled in my hair, and dust coating me like a second skin. I winced, feeling a twinge of pain shoot through my tailbone area, but got up, softly cursing. Slapping my dress, I attempted to beat out some of the dust, but I doubt it had much effect. Fuming at the indignity of it, I gave up, and used magic, getting rid of any trace of dust. I flounced off, in the direction of the seaside, heading to a small cove, where Loki and I were to meet.

Reaching the cove, I sat down on the rocky beach, dangling my feet in the cold and briny sea. The curve of this little area was before me, the shadow of the plateau visible in the distance. My stomach started twisting, and my hands went spastic, tapping rocks. But one can only entertain oneself like this for a limited amount of time. Bored, I snapped my fingers, a bolt of fire racing around the perimeter of the cove, throwing up strange shadows on the stone that its light lit.

"Not bad," I muttered to myself. Hearing footsteps tap on the rocks, I stood up, and turned around. Loki appeared out of the darkness, a darker shape than any other of the dark shapes around him.

"No, please. Sit down. You don't have to get up for me," Loki joked.

"Uh, okay," I stammered as I sat down. Inside, I berated myself. That sounded so unintelligent. "But just so we're clear, that was common courtesy, nothing special for you."

Loki ambled forward, coming to stand next to my seated form. Looking down, he teased, "Don't deny it. I know I'm special."

"In your dreams," I shot back. "And sit down. I don't like having to crane my neck to see you when I'm talking to you."

"As you wish." Loki sat down, his knees drawn up.

"Thank you."

Silence then reigned for a while. I kept glancing at Loki, trying to gauge his mood, but the dark thwarted me. The night had cloaked his features, making it unable to see him. Eventually, I gave up, and looked out at the sea and the stars with him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Loki asked, breaking the silence.

"I was trying to gauge how you felt," I told him.

"Ooh, the truth! Now that's something rare when you're put under pressure."

"There was no point in covering up the fact," I said simply. "You always see through me."

"I can't. Not right now, at least," Loki explained. "I at least need to be able to see a vague outline of your features."

I held up my palm, a flame flickering on it. "Can you see into the depths of my soul now, Mighty One?"

Loki didn't answer. Instead, he stared thoughtfully at me, his brow furrowed. I stared right back at him through the fabric of the veil, refusing to be the first to look away. The tension grew, until I flicked my eyes downwards, giving up. The silence stretched, until Loki complained, "No, it won't," suddenly.

"What won't?"

"It won't work."

"Oh well, I guess you aren't as amazing as you claimed." I clenched my hand, the fire disappearing. "How about I do _my_ magic trick?"

Loki snorted. "I doubt there's anything you could do I couldn't do better."

"Is that a challenge?" I inquired, taking off my veil and tying my hair back with a ribbon I kept in a pocket of my dress.

"If you're up for it, which I doubt you are!"

"Ooh, you're in for it now!" I growled.

"Before you strangle me in your rage, allow me to first set parameters," Loki said languidly.

I folded my arms. "Hurry before I lose control."

"Nothing lethal, and the person who can come up with the most magnificent display wins," Loki ticked off, leering.

I stood up, arching my back. "Just as I would have wished. Rules I can actually follow."

Loki rubbed his hands together, and flung them out in an expansive gesture. A ghostly phoenix appeared, its magnificent wings outstretched. It soared into the sky, its beak opened to catch a glimmering star. The minute it reached one, just for a second, the phoenix solidified, brightening with the most vibrant reds and oranges and yellow. Sadly, it could not last. The bird burst into sparks, drifting down to the water.

It took me a second to respond, I was so awestruck by his display. Snapping back, I created blue flames, leading out onto the water.

"Magnificent," Loki remarked dryly.

I simply smiled at him. More flames appeared, and slowly, an image appeared. It was a flower, what kind I couldn't say, but its center was ringed by layers of pointed petals, which were constantly shifting. The petals suddenly rushed into the center, becoming one huge bonfire, so hot that we could feel it from the beach. The raging fire burst, comets shooting off in all directions.

With steam rising from the water, an ethereal spiral staircase appeared, leading up to the heavens. A lady, golden like everything on Asgard, rose from the water, her face beautiful in its happiness. A man, silver like the delicate chains that decorated the throats of the Vanir nobles, his handsome face chiseled, followed her, holding onto her hand. They danced up the stairs, coming to the top. The lady kissed the man goodbye, and was ripped away by the wind. The man curled up, fading into the moon.

I lifted my hands up in the air, a fountain of sparks emanating from them. Gently, I took Loki's hand, and ran out onto the water with him, a path of ice white fire before us. I took a step away from him, flames creeping up my body the longer I stood there. Smiling, I took a step back, flames following me. I turned around, and started running upwards on a staircase of fire. At the top, I turned and stared out at the sea, waiting for Loki. His warm breath tickled my neck, his hands wrapped around my slim waist.

I breathed in, alarmed. Touching me like that was forbidden, unless we were dancing. "You're not allowed to do that," I warned breathlessly.

"Have you not noticed, Sigyn? I don't usually pay attention to rules," Loki laughed.

"No," I agreed quietly. And I joined him in his rule breaking, allowing myself to lean back against his chest. For reasons unknown to me, I found it so hard to say no to him. I usually did what he wanted me to do. Closing my eyes, I turned my head, breathing in his scent, of malt and spices and wood and coffee. His hand brushed my hair, and my skin tingled where his fingers grazed my cheek. His grip on me tightened, and I found myself liking that.

A warmth was spreading through my body, something I had never felt before. It was something my soul had desperately missed, a hole I had never realized was there. For I was not supposed to even be allowed the opportunity to feel what I was. I wanted more of it, I wanted it to never stop. It made my head spin and my heart pound and my blood boil, and I loved it. And yet... it was dangerous. I knew that like I knew my name. If something happened, I knew that I would never recover it. It was unique, something precious that if gone or broken could never be found.

I sighed. I played it safe that time, and broke away from his embrace. "I can't stay."

"Neither can I, so that works out well," Loki told me, his smooth voice deeper and huskier than usual.

"Well, I suppose I shall have to see you soon to stop you from taking unnecessary risks."

"Yes, I suppose you shall." The edge of his hand grazed the top of mine, and I instinctively leaned away. In the fading light, as my little flames went out, one by one, Loki looked at me, a smirk flickering on his face.

"Sigyn, you weren't so afraid of my touch a second ago."

"No, no I wasn't." I clamped my jaw shut, flushing, and ran down the staircase, fire licking at my hand as I held onto the banister. Loki didn't chase after me, and for that, I was grateful. A way off from the beach, I paused to look back, just catching the sight of Loki returning to his home. I let the staircase dissolve, then turned back to return to my room, hoping that I hadn't been discovered.

I collapsed into my room, my fingers and toes aching from clambering up the wall to my room, and slipped out of my sandy clothing. I draped a robe around my body, and braided my hair, walking to a little chaise lounge I had recently acquired. Sitting down, I leaned back, stretching myself out. Playing with the ends of my hair, I smiled, humming. I lulled myself to sleep, my eyelids dropping with each minute that passed. As I crossed from the border of our world to that of dreams, I remembered Loki's fingers on the edge of my face and his hand gently pressed against my hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long, but school's been rather crazy. To make up for it, though, I'm publishing a nice long chapter, with the added bonus of Loki's point of view. A new chapter will be coming out every month, so I'll see you again on November 1st for a chapter I think you'll enjoy (no spoilers!)**

* * *

**Loki's PoV**

I calmly walked out of the Bifrost, hearing the familiar scrape of Heimdall's sword being pulled out of the Bifrost's mechanism. The golden dome that housed all this was the first reminder of home, and for a second, I felt a flash of regret. Maybe I should have longer, with Sigyn's scent of lemon and tea leaves enveloping me, with the flickering white fire illuminating the dark and constantly changing landscape around us, with dots of light drifting out of the sky. The deep sound of Heimdall's voice pulled me out of my reverie, booming, "Loki, as I have warned you before, I shall warn you again. You should not involve yourself so deeply with the Seer."

I feigned ignorance. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Do not play games with me. I can see all, and I know that you have amused yourself these past few months by leading that naïve girl down a path she should never have even thought of trodding upon," Heimdall reprimanded, stepping down from his pedestal.

"I do not believe Sigyn as naïve as you do, Heimdall."

"While she is world weary in certain subjects, she is not in this one."

"She has assured me that she has a wall around her heart," I smirked.

"You know that is no longer true."

"Perhaps." I began edging towards the bridge that led to Asgard proper.

"What I cannot fathom, though, is why you still interest yourself with her. You usually drop your toys within two months time. It has been five, in Sigyn's case," Heimdall mused, his face as deadpan as usual.

Clasping my hands, I leaned slightly forward. "Has it occurred to you, that, perhaps, I genuinely care for her?" I suggested.

"My lord, we both know that it is extremely difficult for you to become emotionally attached to anything," Heimdall rumbled, his golden eyes staring at me, inscrutable.

"Difficult, but not impossible," I rebuked.

Heimdall inclined his head. "That may be so, yet I still beg you to exercise caution, not for you, but for her."

I was beginning to grow irritated. "I do not have much patience for your well meaning lecture, Heimdall. Remember, as your potential king in the future, I have sworn you to secrecy about this. You cannot rightfully pass judgement on me for something I have supposedly never done."

Heimdall pursed his lips, then abruptly turned and faced the stars in his customary pose: back ramrod straight, feet shoulder width apart, sword tip resting on the ground, hands grasping the pommel. As I left the Bifrost, he did not even deign to look at me.

The salty air of the ocean hit my nose as soon as I exited that enclosed space, but something still lingered. A clean, fresh smell, of lemon and green tea. I clenched my fists. I was Loki, Silvertongue, a born liar, an esteemed outcast. This was my home, yet I didn't quite belong here. I could not be finding somebody I cared about, outside of my family. And yet... Sigyn reminded me of family, specifically Mother. It was her no no-nonsense attitude, her ability to accept reality, how she was always willing to be there for me. And those eyes, golden like my home, rimmed by thick lashes, that always drew me in closer. Her own unique personality, strange and biting at times, but sometimes sweet and scared and harmless. I stopped, looking down at the bridge of many colors I was striding across, and struggled with myself. What was this feeling I associated with Sigyn? Did I truly care for her? Heimdall had just reprimanded me for not seeming to, and he was right... wasn't he? I shook my head, banishing these thoughts to the recesses of my mind. I had something else to do.

I slipped into my room, illuminated by the warm glow of three candles. "Now, where have you been?" Syn's smooth and sultry voice asked. She turned her head to face me, lounging on my bed.

"Out," I answered, not really answering the question. My eyes lingered on the exposed skin of her breasts, the way the firelight drew attention to them.

"You're late, you know," she informed me, a tad petulantly.

"Yes."

Syn sighed, and rose from my bed. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" She drew closer, her ice blue eyes meeting mine, and my breath caught. They had been _her_ eyes. Syn kissed me gently, and I numbly responded, pressing her body against mine, entagling our tongues.

"Syn," I murmured when we came up for air, "who is in your family?"

"Why do you ask?" she queried, her sculpted eyebrows raising.

"I might need that information in the near future," I lied, twining a strand of her dirty blonde hair around my fingers.

"Well, there's my mother, Freya, my father, Iwaldi, and then my sisters Hnossa, Nanna, Lofn, Snotra, and Var," Syn listed, resting her hand on my chest.

"Anyone else?" I pressed.

"Oh! Yes, actually. The Seer. Her name's Sigyn," Syn remembered.

My nostrils flared. I didn't want any more reminders of Sigyn right now. I pushed Syn away. "Leave."

"You're not serious," Syn pouted. Her hand trailed down my arm, and I brushed her off. At that, her uneasy smile disappeared.

"Get out, and don't come back," I ordered her.

"Loki, why?" she inquired, demanding an answer. "Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not!" I snapped. "And it's because of you!"

Syn drew back in shock. "I don't understand." She plopped down on a nearby chair, her hands laying in her lap.

I hissed, "Really? Because it seems obvious to me. I don't ever want to see your face again, or can your slow mind not understand even that?"

Without a word, Syn stood up and gathered up the hem of her loose robe. She pulled out a glass orb, roiling black lines inside it. She smashed it against the ground, the ancient language of the Light Elves enveloped her, and then she was gone. I heaved a sigh, collapsing on the same chair Syn had a few seconds ago. Why couldn't I stand seeing Syn's face after I had connected it to Sigyn's? Why couldn't I take Syn to bed with me as I had originally thought about doing? What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Sigyn's PoV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling as if the world had gotten a little bit brighter overnight. The sun was shining, a breeze was coming in through my open window, and the pleasant roar of the sea crashing against the lichen covered rocks below the castle created a nice soundtrack for the beginning of my day. I slid out of bed, my feet hitting the dark hardwood floors with a dull smacking noise.

I skipped to my wardrobe, flinging it open and grabbing my favorite dress, a pleated, loose white one that ended about mid calf, off its hanger. I took off my dirty clothes from last night before, and walked into the room adjacent to mine, my bathroom. I stepped into a grey marble stall, and turned a handle. Cold water came crashing down on my head from two huge copper faucets above me. I grabbed my bars of soap, one for my body and one for my hair, and quickly washed myself, wanting to get out of my frigid bath as soon as possible. As long as I have lived, and as long as I will live, I would never get used to my daily soaking in freezing water.

Once I had finished, I jumped out of the stall, and dried myself off. I wiggled into my undergarments, and then threw the dress on, loving the feeling of its soft fabric brushing against my skin. I jumped on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wet hair pressed up against the nape of my neck, and prepared to delve into my mind. It was a technique I had learned as a child, and allowed me to consult the one I trusted most: myself.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sigyn asked. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Trying to get a different perspective."

"I'm not sure that'll make much of a difference this time."

"Oh, no. It's all the difference in the world," I responded gravely. "Especially when the one I consult is another reliable source."

"Point made. What do you need help with?" Sigyn inquired.

"You're me. You should know," I answered.

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "For posterity's sake, if you please."

"Should I accept it or leave it behind?" I recited.

"Depends."

"For once, can I get a straight answer from you?" I pleaded.

"Fine. If you want him, you're going to go through hell to get there, and weather the outcome. If you leave him, you're going to be in hell for the rest of your life," Sigyn explained shortly.

"So in either case, I have to pay the price."

"In every case. In everything forbidden, there is always hell to pay at one point or another."

I lifted my chin. "Then I am willing to pay the price," I announced stubbornly. I raised my veil, and glared at Sigyn.

She rolled her eyes. "You can really be such a drama queen."

"I am not!"

She ignored me, and continued, "Now, don't make hasty decisions. Work through it."

"He offered me something I can never have here!" I began, getting more and more worked up as I continued. "Don't you see? For those few moments when I see him, I get to escape this awful cycle. It's only death and more death and knowledge I don't want and a life I hate and I just couldn't stand it any longer but I didn't know it until he walked into my life! And now it's dull and worthless without him. Please understand, I'm wretched when I'm not with him, because I'm alone in this world, but when I'm with him, it's even worse, because I know that one day he won't come for me because I'm trapped here and there's no use risking yourself for something that won't work when you could be a king instead!"

She looked on coldly, and stated, "So, you stay with him for material gain."

"No! No, I- I don't know..."

Sigyn drew closer. "Get it together, princess. Move along, you're almost there. What about him makes you want to risk yourself?"

"It's a collection of things that makes- that makes..."

"Get it out!" Sigyn snapped, exasperated.

"That makes me love him," I sighed, smiling.

"Took you long enough," Sigyn muttered.

"And... he loves me," I realized, my eyes widening. "He just can't see it for himself."

"Because he's a man, and men are imbeciles," Sigyn remarked.

"Perhaps 'worse at analyzing the world around them' is kinder," I suggested.

"I think fuck off is too kind, but do I say it? No."

"I can't stand you, you know." I terminated the fantasy, and opened my eyes, waking up to the real world.

* * *

**Loki's PoV**  
I sighed frustratedly, and ran a hand through my hair. This spell was going nowhere. I had stared at the page until my eyes hurt, tried to cast it until my mind hurt, and still nothing. As unusual as it was, I needed some help. Thor and Company were all idiots, they couldn't help me with anything, least of all magic. Mother was the only person that understood all this. So I stood up, slamming the tome in frustration, and marched off. By the time I had stomped through the halls to Mother's rooms, I had gotten my temper under control, and managed to gently knock on her door.

"Come in," her gentle voice called out.

I pushed the door, and slipped in. "Hello, Mother."

"Loki, dear." My mother stood up from her desk, still looking every inch a queen. "What summons you here?" I slammed the book on her desk, and she gave me an understanding look. "I see."

"Mother, I don't understand! I simply cannot even begin to grasp the spell. It's almost as if something is blocking me," I complained.

"Well, you know I am here for you. I shall do my utmost to help," she told me, smiling gently.

I grinned, and ran my hands through my hair. "Thank you, Mother."

"Now, whatever seems to be the problem?" Mother asked, leading me to a golden sofa and sitting down.

I sighed, "I don't know. I simply cannot focus."

"Is there any sort of preoccupation? A problem, or something of the like?" Mother suggested.

"Yes. No. Perhaps? Odin help me," I responded. "There's definitely something, that I have a nagging feeling about, but I can't quite place it."

"Loki, you are a gifted sorcerer. I know that you can easily cast this enchantment, " Mothet reassured me. "All you need to do is push this problem to the side. Let it go."

I contemplated the idea. Theoretically, it could work. Wouldn't hurt to try, anyhow. I decided to push Sigyn away tonight, by the bay we had met at last night. Getting up, I gave Mother a peck on the cheek, and stated, "Thank you, Mother. You have been a great help."

She looked at me, almost sadly. "I am always here for you, Loki."

I smiled, and turned to walk away. I wonder what I, her favorite son, could have done to displease her? No matter. I brushed the notion away, and instead focused on how exactly to get rid of my problem named Sigyn.

Later that day, in the evening, I rose from my desk, praying that Mother's advice would work. I needed to perform magic, it was a part of me, like the blood pumping through my veins. I had never gone so long without performing magic since I had learned it, and I assumed that was why a knot was forming in my stomach. I cast an illusion spell, blending into the background, and headed towards the Bifrost.

As soon as I entered, Heimdall spoke. "As usual, you have come to see her?"

"For the last time. I am following your advice, and letting her go."

Heimdall chuckled. "Somehow, I think your mother had a hand in this. You value her opinion far more than mine."

"Just open the portal," I requested, feeling queasy.

"Of course, my lord." With a grinding noise, Heimdall opened the portal of swirling light, and I drew close, prepared to enter. "Just remember keep a level head," Heimdall warned.

"When have I not?" I cheekily replied, and stepped through. Starlight and streaks of color enveloped me, slamming my feet into rocky earth. I sauntered towards the sea on the horizon, and waited, briny water lapping the ground near me.

"Loki!" Sigyn called out, only a few minutes after I arrived. She waved happily, and began running towards me. My stomach gave a lurch at the sight of her, and I frowned. Better hurry. "How are you?"

"I'll certainly feel better after this is over," I muttered.

"Pardon, but did I hear what you said correctly?" Sigyn asked, confused.

I took a deep breath. The sooner this was over, the better for everyone. "Yes. I'm not coming back after this visit, Sigyn. I'm leaving you." She unconsciously took a step back, and I felt a surge of guilt. I felt worse about this than expected, but it had to be done.

* * *

**I enjoy hearing from everyone, both positive comments or constructive criticism, as it helps me make my writing better, so please feel free to review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for being gone for so long, my computer crashed and I lost all my files, so I had to rewrite this. I think it came out better because of that, though.**

* * *

I tried to mask my sense of pain and betrayal, despite knowing that it was too late. "It had to happen sometime, didn't it? I knew that, and I ran the risk. Thank you for the time that you gave me."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I am rather astounded by your calm reaction."

I chided, "Well, I am an adult. I should hope you have a higher opinion of me than to think I would throw a fit like a small child."

"Of course." That diplomatic tone of voice was back, and all there was left was a polite farce. "It was a pleasure knowing you, Lady Sigyn."

I pouted, "Now, don't say it like I'll never see you again. It's inevitable we meet, what with our political positions and all."

"Then until next time." Bowing smoothly at the waist, Loki bade me farewell.

"Farewell, fair cruelty." I began walking home as fast as I could without showing how unhappy I was, blinking away rebellious tears. All my inner turmoil had come to naught. Truly, I was an ignorant and somehow still mildly optimistic girl. I turned to bid goodbye once more to his figure, when I tripped, yowling in surprise as I hit the ground quite ungracefully, head smashing against a rock. I felt a sharp pain, as if a drill was boring into my brain, and blacked out.

* * *

Groggily blinking, I immediately went into a state of alarm. This was not where I was supposed to be. What had happened? I glared accusingly at the cage that now held me, as if this was somehow its fault I had ended up here. I stood up, dusted invisible dirt off of myself, and strode forward. If this was a vision, and I had an inkling that it was, it was best to get it over with now. Instead I gave myself one hell of a bruise, thunking my forehead squarely on the metal bars around me. I reeled back in a state of confusion. No. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. This was the one part of my life I knew could never physically hurt me. This is where I was supposed to be _safe. _I scrambled as far back as was allowed, curling into a bundle of limbs like a child.

"Oh, little one," a voice laughed, sending chills up my spine. I would never forget it. "I thought you had more fortitude than that." Unwilling to face him in his own territory, I refused to even flick my eyes upwards for the merest fraction of a second. "Come, let me see that pretty face of yours," he chuckled.

I took a deep breath, and shot Thanos a look of utmost loathing. "At your own expense," I snarled.

"Now that's more like it!" Thanos applauded. He emerged from the shadows, a wave of fear rushing through me. I had seen him before, yes, but in a place where I knew all was only a figment of my imagination for the time being. That luxury had now been cruelly ripped away from me. This time was much more alarming. It was like being trapped in a room with a circling shark, black eyes boring into me, and teeth bared as it smelled my blood. A massive, sentient shark, aware of my fear and the fact that I had nowhere to run. Needless to say, I was terrified.

"You cannot keep me here. This is only a vision," I said, trying to convince both him and myself.

"Interesting theory. Perhaps you're right. Then again, maybe not," Thanos mused, sauntering closer. I stiffened, trying not to show any fear. Staring down at me like I was no better than a piece of stale gum stuck to the sole of his shoe, he leaned forward. Menacingly piercing his gaze into mine, Thanos threatened, "I may not be able to keep you here very long, but I can keep you here long enough to remind you of my now insidious presence in your life."

At an unknown signal, three Chitauri came in, their skull like faces looking like a caricature of smiling. One carried a long metal rod that looked like it had a stamp on it, and I immediately knew that it spelled out bad news. I pressed myself against the back on the cage, ready to pounce, and attempted to light on fire. I thought that would deter them a bit. To my surprise, I couldn't.

"Magic dampening material," Thanos chuckled.

With all of my supernatural powers stripped, I resorted to brute force. As soon as the door opened and the three Chitauri shuffled in, I leapt at them, ready to claw their eyes out. Before I knew what was happening, one of them grabbed my outstretched arm and slammed me into the ground face first. I groaned, my head feeling fuzzy, but still began struggling for all I was worth, kicking my legs and jerking my body around. Losing patience with me, they hissed a communication, and one clamped my arms to the ground and the other clutched my thighs, practically stabilizing my torso. Managing to twist my head enough to see what was happening behind me, I watched in terror as the last Chitauri raised the rod up, the stamp smoking. It slammed into my back, an inch or two to the right of my spine, and I screeched in agony as the brand seared itself onto my skin. Tears ran down my face, and all I could feel was the immense pain in my back and the sound of a cell door closing. I tried to hold back my whimpers of pain, knowing that Thanos was right there, enjoying all of this, but I couldn't. Not only did it hurt and wound my pride, the brand was also something definitely malignant, and I could feel the dark energy eat away at my skin as it etched itself into my flesh, permanently. Smacking my palm against the cold and unyielding floor, I screamed in rage, wishing, and promising myself, that one day, retribution would come. Footsteps echoed, drawing closer, and I raised my eyes slightly to see Thanos crouching down, peering at me. I shot him my best uncaring look, but I suspect it didn't work as well with dried tears on my cheeks.

"What will you do with me now?" I demanded to know.

He whispered, leering, "I will lurk in the shadows of your nightmares. I will be waiting for you, and each time you will find it harder to escape my web. And one day, you won't be able to wake up from this dream, and you'll realize that the spider has ensnared you for eternity." I whimpered, and pleased with his handiwork, Thanos smirked. "When you look over your shoulder, I'll be the shadow you can only catch a fleeting glimpse of. The cold shudder down your spine. The monster in the proverbial closet. I shall be the source of all of your fears."

"Why me?" I pressed.

The vision, or whatever it was, began to fade, with one last malignant whisper. "Because, dear Sigyn, you are much more important than you realize." A pressure began to grow, centered on my chest, and my eyes flew open.

* * *

It was dark and hot, and I was confused. Someone was pinching my nose closed and... kissing me? I panicked, feeling foreign air being pushed into my lungs, and started squirming underneath the weight of the person on my chest. They immediately drew back. Great heaving breaths shook my body and I pushed myself up on my elbows. "Loki?" I coughed.

"Odin help me, you really need to give me more warning about stuff like this. You're a hazard."

"Were you kissing me?"

"No. CPR. Your heart stopped, and no magic was working, so I had to do it the old fashioned way."

I laughed, albeit a hacking, tearful imitation of one. "For a minute there I thought- I don't know what I thought."

"You should rest," Loki advised, his familiar voice both soothing and aggravating.

I adamantly shook my head, grabbing his wrist and digging my nails into his skin. "You have to help me," I croaked. "I can't stand up and I have to go back to the castle." Pushing me down, Loki held his forearm against my upper body, trapping me. I shrieked, feeling rocks dig into my back, and convulsed upwards, sick dribbling out of my mouth. Supporting me with his arms gently wrapped around my shoulders, Loki ran a hand up and down my back, pausing when I shuddered. I could feel his fingers ghost over my wound as he murmured some words, and a cooling feeling spread over it. For a moment, I sighed in relief. A few seconds later, though, the pain returned with a vengeance, and I held back a sob.

"It's some kind of brand, I can't heal it," Loki told me, trying not to sound afraid. I take it this level of magical incompetence had never happened to him before.

"Figures," I groaned. "He did tell me I was going to be marked for life."

"Who did? Who hurt you?" Loki asked, concerned.

"Names have power. I don't want to say it," I murmured.

"If you can't tell me that, can you at least tell me what happened?"

I bit my lip, debating whether it was a good idea to tell him or not. Wanting to confide in someone, anyone, I began, voice barely above a whisper. "It was a vision, of sorts. Except I was there,on a more intensive level of reality. I was in a cage, and I couldn't get out. And there was something else there with me, the thing I didn't want to name." My breath hitched just thinking about him, the looming darkness that threatened to hold me prisoner within my own mind. "And he- the darkness- promised to always find me wherever I was. That's why he branded me," I continued, playing with the frayed and crisp edges of fabric that rimmed the symbol. "So that he can always find me, and so one day I wouldn't be able to escape him."

Staring at me with an almost frightening level of possessiveness, Loki swore, "One day, I'll find him, and he won't be able to escape me."

"He'll find you first." The words slipped from out of nowhere, and I clapped a hand over my mouth, as if the extra layer of flesh could somehow catch the words and drag them back.

"Pardon?" Loki inquired, even though I knew full well that he had heard me.

"Forget what I said. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't take it to have any serious meaning," I implored. "What I say has consequences." Loki nodded. I could see that he was adding it to his mental database, though. Sighing, I rested my forehead on his chest and asked again, "Please take me home."

"Since you asked so nicely." Loki flashed me a reassuring smile, and bent down, heaving me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Now I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable, but it's the only way I don't touch the brand and cause you more pain," he informed me. I sat there uncomfortably the entire walk to the Palace Vanir, staring at the ground we walked upon and Loki's moving feet. Reaching the palace wall, Loki gritted his teeth, and warned me, "This is going to be a bit bumpy." Digging his twin daggers into the wall as his handholds, Loki scrambled up and into my room. I was jolted by his movements, but I tried not to complain, since this seemed to be rather difficult for him. That didn't stop me from breathing a mental sigh of relief when he seated me on the edge of my bed, though.

"Thank you. I suppose you're not as awful as you seem," I joked as he pulled my white chair within arm's reach of the bedside.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment? Because I'm going to clue you in on a little secret: I am what I choose to show. It's not lying, but simply being selective about my character."

"Then what do you show me?" I questioned.

An awkward silence stretched between us, until Loki broke it by looking around and remarking, "So, this is your prison. Not quite how I imagined it. Where is the sense depriving white and fluorescent lights?"

I knew he wanted to evade the question, so I allowed him to. "Dungeons are supposed to be dark and damp and morale breaking."

"Ah, yes. We in Asgard go about it a bit differently, though. It's a slow and nefarious unraveling, where you are driven insane by yourself. You are provided no chance of escape. We give you seeming mercy, but instead turn you into something that won't be able to harm anyone ever again. Once you go in, you can never truly come out. A part of you will remain, cut out by our surgical precision," Loki purred in my ear. I shivered, and a vision flashed before me.

* * *

_A man in a cell like Loki had just described, his back to me, fists clenched. I could hear him grinding his teeth and feel the beat of his heart pumping, angry and vengeful. _

* * *

I drew a quick intake of breath, and Loki, unaware of what I had seen, informed me with a touch of pride, "I helped design them myself. It made my father proud, that I gave him the ability to undo his worst enemies."

"So it gives you joy to hurt others?" I queried.

"Only those who are not worth my time," he answered coldly. "I shall leave you to figure out who those people are."

A small part of me recoiled at the inhumanity of it, but the majority was sympathetic. I understood how it felt to be the outcast, and while that had made me secretly crave human companionship almost more than anything, with Loki, it had simply made him more of a solitary figure, who was far too independent to ever be fully tied down. And that made him harder to read. All I could do was guess. "Ah, I have no idea."

"I actually thought you were intelligent, Sigyn. Don't let me down now."

"I was seriously injured today, suffered a traumatic experience, and I'm tired," I snapped. "Cut me some slack."

"That's why you should get some rest," Loki advised.

"I don't want to," I muttered. "I'm afraid."

"Is that weakness I hear?"

"I was born with glass bones and paper skin. There's only so much I can take. I've reached my limit." Loki shot me an undecipherable look, and collapsed in the plush white chair now by my bed, somehow still seeming regal and composed even though it was the middle of the night. I sighed, and lay on my stomach, cheek on the pillow. "Are you leaving soon?"

"What, do you want me to?" Loki asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

I gazed at him under half-closed eyelids. "Eh... no. I was hoping you would stay. I don't want to cover up the damage tonight." Hesitating, weighing the advantages and disadvantages, Loki finally nodded. I exhaled, smiling. "Thank you."

"You need me," Loki said simply.

Shifting onto my side, I tucked both of my hands underneath my pillow. Hair splayed out in a corona of messy curls, I yawned, and scrunched my nose. "Wake me if I scream, alright?"

"And why would I need to do that?" came Loki's quiet response.

"I don't really sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented."

"You are afraid of your dreams?"

"Yes. But I don't think you understand what it's like to be afraid of your dreams until each nightmare you have becomes a reality," I told him softly, closing my eyes.

Under his breath, barely a whisper, I thought I heard Loki say "I do too," before falling asleep.

* * *

"Sigyn! Sigyn!"

I bolted upright, eyes wild, hands consumed in fire.

"Calm yourself. I simply did what you asked of me."

My eyes becoming used to the dark, I looked at Loki, panting. "Oh," was the word that fell from my mouth. "Sorry, I'm not used to this. I usually wake myself."

"Doesn't anyone come to wake you?" The question seemed to have a hint of empathy in it, and I gave him a lopsided grin in response.

"Does it seem like anyone does? They're used to it by now. Even as a child, all I got were complaints about it. Apparently, I'm supposed to involve myself more in the visions I get when I'm sleeping and use that to glean extra information. But if I did that, I think I'd go insane. I'm the most volatile Seer there has ever been." There was silence, and I asked a question that had been nagging me. "Do I frighten you?"

It was countered with another inquiry. "Do _I _frighten _you_?"

"If I answer, you do to."

"Alright."

"No partial truths."

A little bit of hesitation. "I suppose I can do that."

"That's all I wanted." I took a deep breath, propping my head up on my hand, and admitted, "You terrify me. Who you could be, what you can do. It's unknown territory, and I hate not knowing. You're strange and new and deep and dark and it scares me to death, but I love it."

"So I'm a thrill seeking venture for you? I have to warn you, that sounds incredibly shallow," Loki told me wryly.

I flushed, thinking, _I did warn myself about that. _"You have no right to judge, Loki Odinson! And anyway, it's your turn."

Loki purred, leaning forward, "Being genuinely intrigued in something imprudent isn't something that has happened to me since I was a child. "

I decided to take that as a compliment. "What's that Midgardian saying? It is better to be feared than loved?"

"Ah, Nicolo Machiavelli. Quite ingenious views on politics for a Midgardian."

"I suppose they were right up your alley, weren't they? Cutthroat, sly, and ruthless, with brutal honesty mixed in."

"My dear Sigyn, those writings reverberate more of you than you realize."

I shivered, remembering Thanos calling me that in the last seconds of that nightmarish fantasy, but quickly played it off. "Oh, you have revealed my true self! Now I have to slit your throat to ensure my own survival."

Loki snorted, indicating his dissent. "You wouldn't be fast enough."

"Would I?" I asked, a disconcertingly wide smile on my face. "Want to take that bet?"

"Not at the moment. I'm afraid blood would only ruin the beauty of this room," Loki refused. Changing topics, since it was getting into the 'I'll help you murder someone' stage of late night talks, he questioned, "Do you remember anything? You were screaming yourself hoarse."

"My dreams? Not usually," I answered. "I think I choose to forget. Because I haven't had a full night's sleep since before I was named the Seer."

"Perhaps you will tonight. I've been told my tongue of silver can work miracles," Loki quipped.

I laughed dryly. "I wish it were true." Letting my arm hang off the bed, I tilted my head to the side. "But I know it's a lie simply meant to comfort."

"What a cynical thing you are."

"We don't mature through age, we mature through pain. So to you, I'm around 1,000 years old, but inside, I am as old as the Allfather." I stretched, making a long, drawn out noise, which rather ruined the gravity of the situation.

Laughing, Loki relaxed, running his thumb down the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "It's all in perspective, then."

"Yes. Now shush, I'm trying to sleep," I scolded.

"Really? You have certainly fooled me, for this behavior does not seem sleep inducing."

I huffed, "Oh, be quiet," and lay back down on my side, one arm curled in, the other still hanging out over the bed. "I've pieced myself back together, and I'm ready to submerge in the world of dreams again. I'm good at this by now."

Loki simply smirked and settled into the chair. "In that case, pleasant dreams." I watched him as his eyelids drooped, hands on the arms rests and head tilted towards his right shoulder. His breathing slowed, and I was almost mesmerized by the slow rise and fall of his chest. He looked so calm. Usually, I could constantly see the gears turning, ceaseless thoughts swirling in his brain. Seized by an impulse, and thinking he was asleep, I reached out and linked our fingers together, the contact tingling my skin, and closed my eyes. "Mm. Is it possible you care for me, Sigyn?"

Loki's voice startled me, and I opened my eyes. "I take it you're still awake," I stated dumbly, heat crawling up my neck and suffusing my face with a color far past the usual red.

"You suppose right," Loki muttered, one eye opening lazily to gaze at me.

Quickly disentangling my hand from his, I apologized, "I am so sorry, that was presumptuous and foolish of me. Goodnight!" With that, I quickly flipped over to my other side, now staring at the much more appealing wall. Loki's subsequent chuckle made me want to disappear. He was laughing at me! Tightly closing my eyes, I inwardly groaned. I had a feeling it was going to be one of those nights where every embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me would play through my head.

* * *

Waking up, the weak sunlight filtering through my open window, I crossed my eyes, trying to recognize the blurry object in front of me. Realizing what it was, I had to resist the urge to jerk backwards. Nervously, I managed to loosen Loki's grip on my hand, and scoot to what I felt was a safe distance away. Turning to look back at that wretched wall, I tried to pretend to be asleep, heart thumping wildly in my chest, as I heard Loki stirring.

"You are possibly the least stealthy person I know," Loki told me, his voice clear.

"Did you even sleep?"

"I was, and quite peacefully too, until I felt a vise like sensation on my hand." Glancing back at him, I saw his eyes, sparkling with mischief, and flushed. "I suppose that was you, Sigyn."

"I am offended that you thought I was less stealthy than Thor," I found myself saying.

"Just barely, if that helps," Loki laughed.

Shifting so I faced him again, I inquired, "If you knew I clasped your hand, why didn't you wake me up? I would have preferred that to this humiliating exercise."

"If I am what makes you feel secure, so be it," Loki shrugged. "Better me than Thor."

I snorted, "Thor? That oaf? I could never connect with someone so... so..." I searched for a word that would properly convey Thor's ignorance without possibly offending his brother. Loki solved that for me.

"Knobheadedness?"

"I think idiocy would be kinder."

"If you want to sugarcoat it, that's fine. I am tactful, but even I cannot lie about that fact."

I rubbed my temples. "I never thought I would say this, but you should really rein in that tongue of yours. It'll get you in trouble one day." I shuddered as soon as the words left my mouth. "Gods, I sound like Lady Brin."

"That old crone I saw reprimand you? What was it about again? Ah, yes, your affections for me," Loki mused.

"Oh, shut up."

"Is that how you address your supposed lover?"

"Please, be quiet," I begged.

"If you said that on your knees, I might listen."

"This taunting is cruel, even for you!" What was his game? This merciless teasing I was receiving from his smirking lips was embarrassing to a degree I had never felt before. What had happened to those moments we had shared, my wounded form pressed against his? Swept away for a few minutes of cheap entertainment? "Odin above, just get out!"

"Not without a goodbye kiss," Loki demanded.

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

"Oh, I believe I just did," Loki snickered.

"I refuse!"

"If you don't, I'll make sure everyone knows you and I kissed last night," Loki threatened.

"I was unconscious!" I protested.

"They won't know that, and I doubt they'll care."

"Fine. Get your lame excuse of a prince's ass over here," I relented none to graciously. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I slammed my feet into the ground and stood up, back rigid.

"Goodness, you make it look like you're getting ready to fight me," Loki remarked cheerily.

"Shut your trap," I growled. He loomed over me, and in that moment, I felt so unsure. I masked it with a glare and a snarled, "Ready when you are." This game was going to end on some semblance of my own terms.

"You shouldn't have said that," Loki purred, and I instinctively let him take control. A hand caressed the edge of my face, tilting it up. Rather roughly, he guided my face to his, holding my head in his hands, and slammed his lips against mine. He bit my bottom lip, and I sighed, hands clutching at the leather fabric of his garments. Hands tangled themselves in my mussed hair, and our bodies twined together, to the point I didn't know what was me and what was him. That moment of sorely needed bliss, something I had never felt, had to end. Gently, Loki pulled away, teeth scraping against mine and dragging my lower lip out. Leaning back, he smirked, pleased at his handiwork.

Still grabbing onto him like a lifeline, knees feeling like they were going to buckle, I managed to get out an "Allfather," before a dizzying blur of images stampeded through my mind. Desperation, loneliness, fear, deceit, sorrow, emptiness, and the flash of green eyes.

"Seems to me like you didn't mind that at all, Sigyn," Loki said throatily.

Scrambling for a response, all my tired and overwhelmed brain could come up with was a strangled moan.

"I affect you that much, hmm, my little pet?" Loki inquired.

"You should really leave before I do something stupid," I laughed wearily.

"Per our agreement, I shall."

"What do we do now?" I questioned desperately as Loki sauntered over to my window ledge.

Turning to look at me once more, he answered with a devilish smile, "We improvise." Becoming a raven the color of his dark hair, he flew off, feather fluttering in the breeze, a black speck in the white light of the sun.

* * *

**Feel free to review. Compliments or criticism, whatever floats your boat!**


	14. I'm Moving to a New Location

Hey everybody! The reason I haven't updated is that I have moved to Ao3, and rewritten to story. My new username is iridescent_adolescent, and this story is now titled When You Lift the Veil. I wasn't too happy with this, so I expanded and modified the chapters and storyline. I also started a Wholock fic, so if you're into that, I would love if you could read it. Hope you'll pop by!


End file.
